Draco and the Krillic Curse
by Bigfoot and the Yeti
Summary: *Chapter 13 uploaded-the story is FINISHED**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO italianchick54...*please ignore chapter 14, it was a mistake i dunno how to delete it, sorry.....the complicated life of draco and his insufferable stupidity...please r/r
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I would like to thank Yeti, coz she rules & tsunami, volcano, Italian_chick 54, Claire Thorpe (for her great idea for the story), Atalanta Zora, Wendelin the Weird and anyone else that I forgot J      luv BIGFOOT

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, except for the idea, and a later character. 

   Draco stared out the window, his gaze sweeping the grounds of Malfoy Manor. He looked at the dark sky, the moon a full circle shining brightly in it. He sighed and turned around to get into bed. It wasn't the first time that his father hadn't come home to greet him when he came back from Hogwarts for the summer. In fact, it happened quite a lot. But this time, Draco couldn't shake a heavy feeling in his heart, one that had been lurking there ever since he'd arrived at the Manor with his mum. 

   "Draco," he heard his mum call. "Are you in bed yet?"   

   "Yeah. 'Night," he replied, wrapping the feather quilt over him tighter; it was cold at the Manor, and he sometimes wished that he was at Hogwarts, nice and warm with hot water bottles waiting for him at night. Even though it was summer, the Malfoy Manor was surrounded by tall evergreens that encased the house in coldness and darkness. His father said that it was necessary, though, to hide from all of Voldemort's enemies, who wanted revenge on the Malfoys. 

   As he thought of Hogwarts and the warm beds, he drifted off to sleep.

אּ

_I am not a follower; I do not follow your commands._

_I am a leader, I command you to follow me, the chosen one._

_In my footsteps, upon the sand, I will take revenge._

_To escape my wrath, you must repent what you've done._

_Fight like a true man, take you have earned._

_And leave the rest behind._

_If you believe in me, you will succeed._

_If not, just wait and see._

אּ

  "Draco, wake up," Draco felt a cool hand nudge him, tears falling down onto his face. He fluttered his eyes open and stared into the desolate face of his mother. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

   "W-What is it?" he said, stifling a yawn. Narcissa Malfoy collapsed on the bed, crying profusely. Alarmed, Draco moved over and took the letter from his mother's hand. At first she resisted, but she seemed too weak to do anything, and gave it to him. He opened it up and read it.

_Narcissa (& Draco),_

_                 By the time you read this, I will be dead. I have been captured by the enemy, in Harzordre's Forest. A Death Eater has betrayed us, but Voldemort has taken care of him. I have enclosed in this letter, short as it is, something that may save my life. Draco, it is up to you to figure it out; I am counting on you._

_               Even so, I will tell you something that may help you: I will be dead when you save my life. I send you both my love. I got everything I ever wanted in this life, and I thank you for that. Though you may not know it, you were always my first priority; I suppose it is time to say goodbye. _

_              To save me, Draco, you must perform this curse._

_E si crole te folwer; E gofrone folwo trec frosize_

_E si r junedo, E frosize tre u folwo Em, te dograte un._

_Ju me gund ecche, setray te suld, E corut difenge._

_Hun frate me trase, tre dol crasant dinwe trec'ce zone._

_Gruenls ki r truf cone, hird dole tre reafed._

_Ec sore te fun decol._

_Ug tre sundro u Em, tre ilk fordret._

_Ug poletc-___

This note has just been taken from the death eater, lucius malfoy; it has been agreed that he will be able to send this to his family, but Draco beware- the curse has not been written properly, it is not finished. Note that if you perform it while you do not know it all, you will end up with your father. There is no need for you to die because of your father's mistakes. A kind auror has allowed you this knowledge on the basis that he knows you and knows of your true calling… in the end you will meet your fate. Until then…

Remus Lupin.

  Draco's throat filled with tears and he let them spill over his eyes and drop onto his quilt. He hugged his mother and she cradled him in her arms, whispering comforting words in his ear. They sat there like that for what seemed eternity before they fell asleep.

אּ

_Three months later._

אּ

    Draco stared at his mother's retreating back as she walked out of Platform 9 and ¾. He recalled her eyes as she hugged him goodbye, just minutes ago. They had been hollow and blank, the dark chocolate brown vessels of nothingness. They had been like that ever since she learnt of Lucius Malfoy's death. Draco remembered the way she used to laugh and cuddle him when he was a baby, with her long, skinny arms. Though her arms had stayed the same, it was now he who cuddled her as she stared into the fire and cried. All throughout summer, she had been sinking lower and lower into the depths of despair. At any given moment, she could drown all together and it would be like having no one there at all. Draco thought that perhaps that's what happened to you when you received the Dementor's Kiss. 

    Draco scratched at the paint on the sill of the window. He was surprised at his mother's reaction to his father's death. As guilty as it made him feel, he didn't think that his mother had truly loved her husband. Sure, she worshipped the ground he walked on, but that didn't mean she'd loved him. How could she, when all he'd done was treat her like a slave? He couldn't think of how many times he'd hid under his bed as Lucius had yelled at her, threatened her. 

   Just then the compartment door slid open. Draco turned in his seat. Harry Potter stood there, next to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

   "Oh, let's go," Ron snarled as he noticed Draco sitting there. He turned around and Hermione followed suit. Harry, however, stared at him intensely with his emerald green eyes.

    "Yes? What do you want you loser?" Draco said, hoping his voice sounded cold and cruel.

     "I-I just wanted to say sorry, about your Dad," Harry said, still never taking his eyes of Draco.

     "Oh, so you've had a change of heart, now that I seemed to have joined your little club? Offering me full membership for the Kids who've lost a Parent Foundation, or something. Save it, Potter. I don't need your apologies, and if I did need any, you'd be the last person I'd want them from," Draco stood up and shoved Harry out the door, slamming the door so hard that he thought the glass would break.  He sat back down on his chair and sighed, leaning his head against the cool glass. 

      The tears dropped suddenly from his eyes before he could stop them. He leant back from the window and quickly wiped his nose. He didn't want anyone seeing him cry, especially Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. Unfortunately, before he could do anything the compartment door slid open and a girl with long, flaming red hair burst in, tears streaming down her face. She didn't seem to notice Draco sitting there in the corner and sat down on the chair, burying her face in her arms as she sobbed loudly.

     The train started to jerk and moved, picking up speed as it went along.  Draco watched Ginny Weasley cry steadily for about ten minutes before deciding to make his presence known.

     "Uh- what's wrong?" he said, not knowing what to do. Ginny's head snapped up, her brown eyes startled. She went a deep red as she recognised Draco.

     "What are you doing here?" she cried out, standing up quickly.

    "Well, I was here before you, wasn't I?" he replied coolly.

    "But-But that means you were here for the whole time, and you didn't tell me! You just sat there, staring at me crying my eyes out, didn't you?" she accused, staring him straight in the eye.

     Draco felt a rush of heat go through him as he stared back at her. She was really beautiful; her brown eyes were large, her nose straight, her red hair smooth and silky. He'd noticed while he was in his second year, and she was in her first, when he'd first seen her. Now, though, she seemed better looking, probably because he'd never seen her this close up before. 

     "Well, you have to admit, it's a bit hard not too," he said, not taking his eyes off her. Gosh, he thought. Potter's a fool! A beautiful girl was crazy about him, and he didn't even know it! All of a sudden, Draco felt a ripple of envy slither it's way down his spine as he thought about it.

     Ginny opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it as she realised what he'd meant.

     "Oh…you really are despicable, you know that?" she said, flustered. She pulled down her trunk and tried to open the door with it in her hands.

      "You could help, you know. It's the gallant thing for a man to do to a girl who is struggling with her trunk," she said, flipping her hair out of eyes.

     "Well, why would I help you, when I don't want you to go?" Draco replied, just as surprised as Ginny was at his words. She sighed and sat back down, knowing that there was no way she could get out, especially now that Draco had his feet resting comfortably on her trunk.

    "So, Ginny, tell me why you were crying," he said, noticing how beautiful her name was for the first time. 

     "Why should I tell you?" she snapped back, apparently annoyed at him. He shrugged and looked out the window, his fingers tapping against the glass.

     "Stop that!" she yelled, grabbing his hands and placing them in his lap. Draco stared at her with a raised eyebrow, before pulling out a book from his pocket. He saw Ginny staring at it inquisitively, so he spoke.

      "Want to read it? I've already read it three times, it's a great book."

      "I'll pass. I can just imagine what it would be-How to cast a Death Omen onto your enemy," she snapped back, resting her head on the back of the chair. For some strange reason, he felt a coldness in his heart as he realised that she was obviously very angry. It hurt him, and he didn't know why.

      "So, you're in sixth year, aren't you?" he said, trying to start a conversation.

      "Gee, aren't you smart. Of course I am. I would've thought that you would know everything about my family, seems like you are so intent on making a joke about them," she turned around and lay back, closing her eyes. Draco sighed; obviously, this wasn't going to go anywhere. For the rest of the trip, he gazed at the sleeping Ginny. As they neared the castle, he hesitated before leaning over and nudging her awake.

     "Wake up, we're almost there," he said before standing up to get his own robes out. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, stretching and yawning. He looked at her T-shirt, sewn in different places messily, and he felt a twinge in his heart. She pulled out her robe from her trunk, and hastily pulled it on. Draco noticed how it stretched over her chest, when she'd grown. It was too short for her, and revealed the dirty sneakers on her feet. He gulped and pulled on his own robe.

     "Um-you've got a smudge, uh-right here," he said, brushing away and ink spot on her cheek. As his fingers touched her cheek, he realised how cold his fingers were, compared to her warm cheeks. To his horror, he blushed and looked away. 

       The minute the train pulled up at Hogwarts, she was out the door and off the train before Draco had even moved.

אּ

  That night, he sat at the Slytherin table, eating his roast beef. His eyes never strayed far from the Gryffindor table or, rather, Ginny who was laughing and smiling happily with Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville Longbottom. 

     "Hey Draco," Pansy Parkinson called over the table, smiling at him. Her eyes pierced into his and he shivered; he couldn't believe that she thought she liked him. In truth, she repulsed him. She never left him alone and if she were a fly, she'd be long dead. He looked away from her and stuffed some roast beef in his mouth.

    A hand reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned around and almost had a heart attack as the Bloody Baron hovered above him.

    "Come," the ghost whispered menacingly in a husky voice. It was the first time Draco had heard him utter a word, and he nearly fainted. He could feel all eyes in the hall on him as he followed the Baron out of the Great Hall. 

     The ghost led him to a classroom and set him on the floor.

      "I have heard of thy father's death. Tis time, now, for thee to perform the task thy father set out for thee, in his note. I owe thy father a favour or two, from a past lifetime, and as he's dead, I shall have to repay him by helping thee. Dost thou understand? Wast thee listening?" the Bloody Baron spoke out. Draco could only nod mutely, in awe of the overpowering presence the ghost emitted. 

       "Very well. I have decided to give thee three clues that may help you:

1. The curse is written in an ancient language, known as 'Krilic'. There is a book of translating in the library, entitled 'Krilic, Past & Present.' However, the book is in the restricted section, and it is up to thee to get it.

2. Thee must have something of thy fathers, anything that he once wore to perform thy task.

3. Thy father is dead, and only thy work will bring him back. Stay focused and make sure thee want to release him before thee do thy work."

    With that, the Bloody Baron disappeared, leaving Draco by himself in the darkened room. What did he mean, he had to make sure he really wanted his father back? Of course he did, how could someone not want their father to be brought back to life? He shook his head and stood up. Maybe it was his imagination, but sometimes he was sure that his father was inside his head, pressuring him to bring him back. Draco hadn't really thought about what his father had said in the letter. Of course, he still had it, but he didn't really think he could summon up the power to perform such a curse.

     He walked out of the room, to find that all the students were returning to the common rooms. He made his way down towards the Slytherin room, near the dungeons, squeezing his way through the crowd. Then he saw Ginny, walking towards him, with…Potter. For some reason, Draco felt an urge to grab Harry by the throat and throttle him to death for being so oblivious to Ginny's adoration. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, hoping to make the image go away.

אּ

_Draco…Bring me back, do as I said…I placed my life in your hands…_

אּ

      Draco heard it distinctly, echoing in his ears. The familiar hiss of his father's voice filled his head, and he leant against the wall, gripping a suit of armour for support.

      "Draco, are you alright?" he heard a voice say. Fluttering his eyes open, he stared into the sweet face of Ginny. He groaned and turned away.

     "What's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital win-" she asked again.

      "No!" Draco cut her off; he didn't want to talk, it hurt too much. He stormed away, leaving Ginny behind. When he looked back, she was staring at him, taken aback. He felt horrible inside, yet he brushed it off as nausea. He didn't have time to waste with a stupid Weasley.

A/N: Please, please tell me if you like it (or if you don't). R/r      ☻☻☻☻


	2. Chapter 2 (d'oh)

   Draco stayed behind after Potions, deliberately packing the bottles of frogspawn with extreme care. He waited until Snape had finished marking some work before he went up and spoke to him. 

    "Uh- Professor Snape? I was wondering if you could sign a note for me, for the Restricted Section of the library. You see, I need a particular book for some-uh-work, but I need a note to get it," he said in one breath, hoping he didn't sound too suspicious. Snape looked at him blankly and then sat down at his desk, pulling out some parchment and a quill.

     "I wouldn't normally do this, it's just that you're one of my best students…I just hope that this doesn't mean you're turning into a Hermione Granger. Now, what was the book called?" he said, scribbling onto the parchment.

      "Um- Krilic, Past & Present," Draco responded, hoping he sounded cool and calm. Snape nodded his head and scrawled out the name. He handed the parchment over to Draco and smiled as he stood up and left.

       If only he always smiled, Draco thought. He looked much better when he did.

אּ

      Draco sighed with relief as he moved over to the Restricted Section of the library, after the librarian had scrutinized the note (_I, Professor Severus Snape, Potions master, give seventh year, Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin, permission to borrow the following book from the Restricted Section of Hogwarts library: _'Krilic- Past & Present'._ {Signed} _Severus Snape). She led him to a shelf and pulled out a book. It was dirty and grey, with the words Krilic- Past & Present, printed in dark gold across the front. A picture of a snake winding itself around a lion, with the lion about to bite its head off emblazoned the front cover. The librarian moved over and got out a quill for Draco to sign his name with. Draco stared at the names written on the book:

L. Bultok-SLYTHERIN- 9/2/14

X. Aspolde-SLYTHERIN-8/3/16

H.M. Gogg-SLYTHERIN-10/1/24

M. Claudre-SLYTHERIN-5/10/73

J.Potter-GRYFFINDOR-8/11/81

 It seemed as though it wasn't a popular book, yet he didn't care. He was too busy worrying about the last name that had been filled in. J.Potter-GRYFFINDOR-8/11/81. It didn't feel right, using it after Harry Potter's father had. All the same, he signed his own name in and walked out.

   As he ambled down the corridor, he bumped into a young girl who was crying. It was Ginny.

   "Really, Ginny, you're crying _again_? Honestly, you should really-OOF!" he broke off as Ginny, obviously mad, punched him in the stomach. "What did y-you do that f-for," he gasped, the wind knocked out of him.

    "You're such an idiot, Draco. You just wait; one day, all you've ever said and done will come back and hit you in the face, real hard, I hope!" Ginny screamed into his ear. She gathered up her books and stormed off. Draco leant against the wall, trying to breathe normally. When he regained control of his breathing he stood up, bending down to pick up his book. Fear began to gnaw at his heart as he looked around the empty floor at his feet. His book was gone! He panicked and jumped up and down not knowing what to do. He leaned back against the wall, breathing deeply, his eyes closed.

אּ

_Draco…the girl. The girl has got the book. Follow her…_

אּ

     Draco's eyes flew open and he spun around. It had happened again! His father had talked to him, again! It was the second time since he'd come here to Hogwarts-

      Wait a minute, he thought. What the hell am I doing? I've got to find Ginny.

      He turned and started to run in the direction Ginny had stormed off to. Minutes later he caught up with her, standing in front of a portrait of an extremely fat lady.

      "Ginny, wait!" he called out. Ginny turned around and stared at him. Even though her face obviously showed she wanted to do otherwise, she waited for him to catch up to her.

       "You've got my book," Draco said, grabbing hold of the books in her arms, flinging them onto the floor as he sorted through them, searching for the familiar grey cover. Finally he found it, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

       "Here you go," he said nonchalantly, dropping the rest onto the floor. 

       "Honestly, all you guys at Hogwarts are chauvinists," she muttered as she bent over to pick up her scattered books. Although Draco would have preferred admiring her slim butt instead of replying, he restrained himself and responded.

       "Big words for such a little girl, Ginny. What's your game?" he said, starting to walk away.

       "Don't think I don't know anything," she said. Draco spun around, heart pounding. Surely she couldn't have figured out what he needed the book for. She wasn't that smart. Was she?

        "And what exactly do you mean by that," he said, raising an eyebrow to her slim figure as he sauntered over to join her. She pushed him away, and continued to pick up her books.

       "I know what all guys think about, I live with six of them. Though I'm beginning to think that you're not even human. You're so heartless. There Harry was, trying to be nice to you, and all you did was mock him," she accused, staring him straight in the eye. Draco narrowed his eyes and he moved in closer.

        "Ginny, I don't have to listen to some lovesick fool defend her lover, who, might I add, does not even know you exist. You will never know what it is like to lose a parent at my age. Potter can't even remember his, yet I can remember my dad, alright. So you just shut the hell up and mind your own business," Draco replied. He gazed into Ginny's eyes and immediately regretted all that he'd said as they filled with tears at his words. He couldn't resist it. He tried to stop himself, but his body wouldn't obey his mind. Before Ginny could reply, Draco grabbed her by the arms and pulled her forward, her mouth on his. Though he'd never kissed a girl before, he followed his instincts, his hands in her hair, bringing her closer. His head exploded and he felt his whole body fill up with love for her, the need to protect her from any danger. He carried on before loss of oxygen forced him to pull away. He stared at Ginny's stunned face and narrowed his eyes, hoping to hide the passion he felt burning in them. 

      "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me," he taunted, even though, from that moment, he knew that anything Ginny said about him would crush him. He turned away and was halfway down the corridor before Ginny had moved.

אּ

   Draco lay in bed that night, trying to bring peace between his warring emotions. He knew, when he kissed her, that Draco had fallen in love with Ginny. The memory of her sweet lips on his sent tingles down his spine, and he loved her for giving him that feeling.

    Yet he couldn't be in love with a Weasley. It was- well, he didn't know what it was, but it just wasn't supposed to be. He remembered years ago, in his second year, when Arthur Weasley and his father had had a fight at the bookstore. 

     Then there was the problem with his father; he had the book, yet he still needed something that he'd worn. He sighed, knowing there was no way he would fall asleep in this state. He glanced over to the huge lumps on the other two beds that Crabbe and Goyle made. Hearing their snores, he climbed out of bed and pulled out the book hidden in his trunk. He took out his wand as well and climbed back onto the bed, pulling the curtains down as he did so.

        "_Lumos_," he whispered. His wand lit up, letting a pale yellow glow emit from the tip of it. With trembling fingers, he opened the book and began to read.

Krilic- Past & Present.

****

******'_…Krilic is an ancient language, started by Gryffindor the first and Slytherin the third. It is derived from phases of the moon, each cusp representing a letter. All in all, there are 34 letters in the recorded Krilic alphabet._**

**_     Krilic was a well-known language, particularly around the year 654. It eventually died out in the 700's when '_****Holish'_ was invented. Krilic was known as the 'secret language' because spies for enemies mainly used it in later years. _**

**_   Krilic is notoriously known for its involvement in the Dark Arts. Many fatal curses have been recorded in Krilic, and some can only be recited in it. The Ministry of Magic has, over the centuries, assured any concerned of the Magical community that all curses written in Krilic have been banned._**

**{CONTENTS}**

**_The Krilic Alphabet…………………………………………page_**** 1**

**_Pronunciation of the Krilic…………………………………page _****2**

**_Krilic in the Goblin Revolution…………………………….page _****4**

**_Krilic and the Chosen Ones………………………………..page _****10**

**_The Krilic Renown…………………………………………page _****18**

**_Dangers of the Krilicer…………………………………….page _****25**

**_Biography of the Author…………………………………..page _****30.'**

Draco ran his finger down the contents. What on earth was he supposed to look under, for the curse? He opened the book to 'Dangers of the Krilicer' and began to read.

אּ

     Draco sat at the Slytherin table, trying not to let his head drop onto his marmalade toast. He'd stayed up for most of the night, poring over the book. He'd gotten so excited, he couldn't stop going over it. He felt his cloak pocket, where the scrap parchment with the translated poem was sitting. He didn't want to dare leave it somewhere where it could get lost. He pulled it out and looked at his messy writing.

_I am not a follower; I do not follow your commands._

_I am a leader, I command you to follow me, the chosen one._

_In my footsteps, upon the sand, I will take revenge._

_To escape my wrath, you must repent what you've done._

_Fight like a true man, take you have earned._

_And leave the rest behind._

_If you believe in me, you will succeed._

_If not, just w-_

  If only he knew the last line! He was so close, yet that little line meant the whole thing was useless. He cursed and put the parchment pack into his pocket.

   "Is something the matter, Draco?" Pansy fluttered her eyes and smiled sweetly over the table to Draco. Draco ignored her and put down his knife. He stood up and turned around, squeezing his way from between Crabbe and Goyle's bulky figures. He'd not gone three feet before Ginny came up to him and stood in front of him, blocking his way.

   "What?" Draco snapped, trying to push her out of the way.

  "What do you mean what? What do you think? You owe me an explanation Draco Malfoy and-" she began, balling her fists in anger.

     "I don't owe you anything, Weasley. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class. Besides, can't you see lover boy waiting for you," he remarked, nodding his head in the direction of Harry, who was talking with Ron and Hermione.

    "Hardly likely- he's too caught up with Cho Chang," she spat the last two words out bitterly and stormed off.

     "Why wouldn't he be? You have to admit, she's better looking than you," he regretted the words the minute they were out of his mouth. Ginny stopped and stood silently for a moment, her cheeks burning red with anger. She slowly turned around, and beneath the anger in her eyes, Draco could see the hurt and humiliation mounting up.

      It seemed as though Ginny couldn't say anything. She walked up to him, against the steady flow of students going off to class. She stood right up to him, nose against chest (Draco was very tall). She looked up and grabbed his face, pulling him down to kiss him. How Ginny learnt to kiss so well, Draco did not want to know. He only wanted to bask in the glory of it, the sweetness that surged through his veins as she pulled him to her. He tried not to let his emotions show, and pulled away, even though he didn't want to. She looked up at him and whispered, before storming away.

      "Two can play the game, Draco Malfoy."

אּ

"Malfoy," Snape snapped. Draco snapped his head up and looked at Snape, who was looming over him.

    "Yes, Sir," he replied.

    "I told you that you needed to add the gulplop _before_ the fangrid," Snape yelled as Draco's cauldron bubbled over with acid green froth. Draco blushed; he'd been too busy thinking about Ginny to take notice of Snape rambling on as usual. 

     "Sorry Sir," he mumbled. He heard Harry and Ron snickering behind their cauldrons.

     "Detention Malfoy, and ten points from Gryffindor for your behaviour, Potter and Weasley," Snape turned away and walked up to his desk at the head of the room. Harry and Ron stopped laughing quickly and went back to their cauldrons.

      Draco cleaned up his mess and waited for the bell to ring. When it did, he walked over to Snape who was very irritable.

      "Straight to Filch, no lunch for you," he said as he stormed out of the room.

אּ

Draco surveyed the messy room that Argus Filch had taken him to. On the orders that he had to stack the boxes properly, Draco began to pick them up, grunting as he pushed them onto each other. 

    After half an hour he decided to take a break, resting against the box. Bored, he played with a tag on one of the larger boxes. He moved his head, so he could read it.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

UNDER THE CARE OF HOGWARTS

KRILIC CURSES.

  Draco jumped up, astonished. The curses that had been collected were here, in this very room. He ripped open the huge box and began sorting through the sheets of parchment. As he moved the yellowed parchment, familiar words caught his eye. He pulled out the sheet and read on. It was the curse! He almost jumped with glee as he read it through. It was complete. The last line, the one that had almost ruined everything for him, was there in neat handwriting: If not, just wait and see. 

   He closed his eyes and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

אּ

_Well done Draco…my time will come soon…keep going._

אּ

   Draco smiled. Now that he was used to his father's messages, it humoured him to think that his father was just as persistent when he was dead, just like when he was alive. He quickly stacked the rest of the boxes, finishing just when Filch walked in, followed closely by Mrs. Norris.

   "Good, you finished. Go on, go away now," Filch muttered. Draco got the feeling that Filch was disappointed that he'd finished, that he didn't have anything else to punish Draco with. Draco ran out, all the way to his dorm. He could hear all the students going off to class, but…well, it was only Herbology with Gryffindor, no body would miss him, he decided. He walked up to his room and sat on the bed, pulling out the parchment. He quickly scrawled the last line onto it and sat back, relieved. Clue one had been taken care of. He looked at the parchment he'd stolen, to see if there were any other clues on it. In tiny, microscopic writing at the bottom, he could just make out some points.

o Perform curse on full moon.

o Three candles of life must be lit- red, white and black. Placed in triangle, curser in the middle. Red north, White bottom left, black bottom right.

o Object over black candle. Gold ribbon on red candle, blue ribbon on white candle.

o Concentrate, stay focused. Recite three times and all should be well.

  Draco couldn't believe it. He was almost ready to do it. He could have done it right then, if only he had the object and it was full moon. What could he use for the object, though. _Thee must have something of thy fathers, anything that he once wore to perform thy task_, that's what the Bloody Baron said.

   Just then, Draco knew what it had to be. He crawled over to his trunk and sorted through the cloaks in there. At the very bottom, he found it. Pulling it out, he looked at, awed. It was a large gold circle, with a silver star in the centre of it, reaching out to the rings of the circle. In the centre of the star there was an ice blue diamond. It hung on a long gold chain. His mother had given it to him, the day he left for Hogwarts.

    "Your father owned this. I know he would want you to have it," she had whispered into his ear as she hugged him goodbye.

      Draco was so excited he thought he would faint. He looked at the chart hanging over his bed. Today was the third quarter, which meant that full moon would be…tomorrow.

אּ

   He was ready; he knew it. He stuffed the three thin candles, stolen from the Divination room, into his pocket, after checking to make sure that they had the right ribbons on them. He had the parchment in his hand, ready to be used. It was eleven o'clock and he'd just heard Crabbe begin to snore. Taking care not to make any noise, he sneaked down the stairs, missing the third stone step, which rattled when you stepped on it. He carefully made his way out the common room. He already knew where he would do the task. He'd decided on a dungeon at the very end of the floor, one that Draco had never seen used. He walked in quickly, trying to hurry; it was freezing. 

    He walked to the centre of the room. He sat down comfortably and placed the red candle in front of him, the gold ribbon on it glittering softly in the light of his wand. Then he placed the white candle just behind him, at his left, securing the blue ribbon. Then he placed the black candle directly opposite it and pulled the necklace off from around his head. He placed this over the black candle.

   He cleared his throat and pulled the parchment towards him.

   "Cindero," he flicked his wand over to the candles concurrently as he began to speak.

    "I am not a follower; I do not follow your commands.

I am a leader, I command you to follow me, the chosen one.

In my footsteps, upon the sand, I will take revenge.

To escape my wrath, you must repent what you've done.

Fight like a true man, take you have earned.

And leave the rest behind.

If you believe in me, you will succeed.

If not, just wait and see," he said quietly. He felt the room chill, an icy wind blowing his hair around. Thunder clapped outside and rain began to pelt down. He repeated the curse, louder, as the rain pounded against the windows and the glass rattled. The wind increased as he repeated it for the last time. The minute the last line left his mouth, a lightning bolt jagged across the dark purple sky, lighting up the castle.

   With one last clap of thunder, the room lit up and a bright light, in a straight line, appeared through a tiny crack in the wall. It gradually expanded until it lay at his feet, two metres long. His heartbeat quickened and he held his breath as a transparent figure floated down steadily, lying at his feet. After a moment, the light faded away and Draco stared at the unconscious figure that lay before him.

    As he recognised the skinny man lying there, he recoiled in horror and his heart stopped. He tried to yell out the words that were forcing their way out, but they came out in an astonished whisper.

       "Oh, shit!"


	3. I dunno....

A/N: Thank 4 all the pplz who reviewd me JJ….except maybe for that evil LULU gal….L…oh well….plz r/r

DISCLAIMER: there is really no point in these, coz everyone knowz wat we're gonna say in it, but anyway: all the stuff belongs to J.K ROWLING (cept 4 the idea)

   The figure in front of him groaned as Draco prodded it, hoping it was only a figment of his imagination. When he realised that it wasn't, he jumped up and pranced around the room, wringing his hand in worry. The man shook his head and stood up, stretching his long, skinny arms. Draco gulped and whispered the words that were dying to escape from his mouth, dry with fear.

    "J-James Potter?" he asked, staring at the man, who turned around and stared at him, astonished.

     "You can see me?" James Potter asked surprised, tossing his messy black hair out of his eyes. Draco whimpered and looked down, nodding his head slightly. What had he done?

      "But how-?" James asked looking down himself and walking over to Draco, poking him.

      "The Krilic curse," Draco said, his voice croaky and quiet.

     "The what?" James said, pulling Draco's hair in amazement.

      "The Krilic curse- it brings someone back from the dead. Only, you're supposed to be my dad!" Draco exclaimed, pushing James' hand away.

      "Oh, yes, Krilic, I remember. Are you saying that you're father is dead? So you're Lucuis Malfoy's son aren't you? You must be, you look just like him. So that good-for-nothing scoundrel is dead, is he? About time too…" he paused when he saw the distressed look on Draco's face. "Sorry, it's just that I never really did like him. So, why am I here when it's supposed to be your father, and why did you want your father back anyway?"

      "Well, he asked me to, before he died. How am I supposed to know why you're here, I did everything right," he exclaimed. James raised his eyebrows and circled him, looking him up and down. 

        "If you're a bungling fool like your father was, I can't say I'm surprised. So, where exactly are we, at the moment?" James asked, walking towards the door.

        "Don't go there! What if someone sees you? Are you crazy?" Draco pulled him back urgently.

        "Gosh, the brains in your family must have skipped a generation. You've got more brains in your little finger than your father would've had at all."

        "Quit with the insults, alright. Now is not the time," Draco said, placing his hands over his eyes. James sighed and walked over to him.

        "Look, it might not be as bad as you think. Maybe you're the only one that can see me. Relax; we'll just have to figure out a way to… get over this problem. It'll be alright, trust me-"

        Just then, heavy footsteps began to walk down the hall. Draco cursed and hurriedly began scooping the candle and things into his pocket. The door began to creak open. Quick as a flash, Draco hid underneath a table, stacked against the far wall. James, however, stood perfectly still.

      "…I'm sure I heard something smash around in here, a big bang, just before the storm started…" Draco recognised Professor Snape's deep boom of authority. Draco closed his eyes, praying that James was invisible.

       "Then don't you think that it's possible it was the _thunder_ before the storm?" another voice said wearily.

        "No, I'm sure of it," Snape replied. Draco watched the movements of Snape's feet as he circled the room, looking for something.

        "Forget about it, Severus. Voldemort is not lurking around every corner. You had the power to evade him, so bask in your glory. We've got more important matters to deal with. What about Karkaroff? He's been on our backs ever since the Triwizard Tournament. What are we going to do about the body he planted us with? Somebody's going to realise that she isn't on holiday anymore. It's just like last year, with Bertha from the Ministry. It can't go on forever…" the voice trailed off. Draco heard Snape sigh after a short pause.

        "Come on, lets get out of here," Snape said, seemingly disgusted at the voice's lack of interest. Draco held his breath as they stormed out of the room, closing the door firmly behind them. After a couple of minutes, he ventured out quietly, breathing softly. He leant against the wall, sighing in relief and turned to stare at James, who'd stood perfectly still throughout the whole conversation.

         They stared at each other, each knowing the full extent of what they heard. They gazed ashamedly around the room. How would they be able to let Dumbledore know about this? Draco shouldn't have been in the room. But it was still so serious. Who had Snape been talking to, and whom had he been talking about?

א

       "Stay still," Draco hissed as James squirmed uncomfortably in the empty seat next to Draco.

       "What?" Crabbe drooled chicken soup over the table, turning to look at Draco, just as James spoke. "Well, I'm sorry, it's just that I've never had to sit at the Slytherin table before, it's not right."

         Draco gave him a look that plainly said deal with it, and returned to his soup. He was trying desperately to stay awake. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. By the time James and Draco had talked and figured out everything, he was too preoccupied with what he'd heard from Snape earlier on.

        He stared at James, whose eyes were fixed on the door, waiting for Harry to enter. Draco had managed to restrain James from seeing Harry last night, convincing him it would be better to see him awake. Thank goodness Draco was the only one who was able to see James. 

      "What do you think is taking him so long?" James asked, starting to stand up. "I'm going to look for him."

       "No!" several people turned to look at Draco, who glared at Crabbe in a desperate attempt to cover up. "No. You're supposed to be on a diet, remember?" Crabbe stared back blankly, and shook his head dumbly as he went back to his fourth piece of toast. Draco turned back to James, who was halfway across the room. He stood up and started to catch up with him, when Pansy Parkinson blocked his path.

       "Hi Draco. How's it going?" she said, twirling her fingers around her greasy hand, smiling foolishly. Draco pushed her out of the way, storming ahead to James who was behind Harry, squeezing his way in to get a good look at him.

       "Isn't he wonderful, Draco? I've seen all he has done, forever and now I can actually touch him, hold my son again…" James reached forward to flatten Harry's messy black hair. Harry, sensing the hand on his head, turned around and stared shocked at Draco. There was an awkward silence as Draco realised Harry thought Draco had been stroking his hair and the conclusion he'd come to.

         "Er-are you right there, Malfoy?" Ron sneered wickedly.

         "Not that you care, Weasley, but yes, I am. I've come to talk to-er-uh-um-" Draco racked his mind, trying to think of a decent excuse, before his gaze settled on the perfect answer. "Uh-Ginny."

          All heads turned to Ginny who was staring at Draco dumbfounded.

          "And what makes you think she wants to talk to you?" Harry scorned, turning his attention back to Draco.

            "Everything," Draco smirked, pulling Ginny up and storming away with her before neither Ron nor Harry could do anything. He glared discreetly at James, who raised his eyebrows in silent laughter, as he walked past. Leave him there, he thought. What do I care if he's seen?

            "Let go of me," Ginny pulled at Draco's arm until he released his grip. "Finally. Now what did you want to _talk_ about?" she mocked.

           "Nothing. Seeya," Draco whistled and turned around, leaving Ginny dumbfounded.

           "Wha-well, y-you just can't do that. Come back here, you loser!" Ginny cried out, walking to catch up with him.

            "Now, why would you want to be seen with a loser?" Draco cocked his head to the side.

             "Oh- you make me so mad!" Ginny said childishly before kicking him firmly on the calf. Draco cursed and leant over to ease the throbbing pain her foot had left. She smiled, satisfied at his pain, and stalked away.

א

             Draco stared at the colourful bruise Ginny had left on his leg. A deep black blue crop of bruises splattered down from under his knee to halfway down his shin. He groaned and pulled his robe down, returning to his Transfiguration homework (a step-by-step procedure on how to turn a table into a chair).

             "Fancy you letting a girl do that to you," James said, glancing at Draco, a firm smirk on his face as he lay alongside the fire. "Gosh, it's freezing in here. How can you put up with it?" James shivered.

            "Just barely," Draco replied distractedly. A young first year glanced wide-eyed at Draco before pouncing off to her dormitory. James stood up and walked over to the stonewall, where rusted chains were hanging. Draco could see the plan forming in his eyes.

           "What say we have a little bit of good old harmless fun…" James grabbed the chain and shook his hands quickly, the rusted relics scratching the wall and making the most horrible noise. It took a couple of moments for the sounds to sink in, but in seconds the whole common room was in hysterics, both boys and girls.

              All except Draco, who stood up, flinging his quill down on the desk to storm over to James. With all the force he could muster, he gripped James wrist and pulled roughly, glaring at James, who smirked back. At the sudden stop of the rattling, the whole room quietened before Pansy squealed and skipped over to Draco.

            "Oh, how brave of you. Hurray to Draccy!" she cried, galloping around Draco.

            "Oh, shut up!" Draco shouted suddenly. "Are you _sure_ your hair is really brown? Shouldn't you be some dumb blonde bimbo, cheering for some no-hope Quidditch team? Get lost!" he snapped, pushing her roughly out of the way and storming over to his desk.

             "You shouldn't have done that, you know," James commented, sitting over Draco's homework.

             "Yeah, I should've let you keep scaring the hell out of everyone," Draco replied sarcastically. 

             "No, I mean you shouldn't have yelled at Pansy like that. Trust me; don't piss the other sex off. It'll only lead to no good. I had one girl like Pansy in my seventh year, nearly broke up Lily and me when I yelled at her like that. If you want to get Ginny to notice-" James was cut short as Draco clamped his hand over his mouth.

              "I don't like her," he whispered harshly.

א

_Dear Draco,_

_            How are you? I'm fine, of course, well, as fine as I can be, considering your father's death and all. I was cleaning out the attic the other day, and came across some things your father owned, that I thought you might like to have._

_           I miss you incredibly dear. I know it's only October, but I need to ask. Will you be coming home for Christmas? I hope you are. I've also sent you some money and food. Enjoy!_

_             Love you,_

Mum.  XXX

              Draco looked at the letter and stared down at the thick, bulky package that had come with it. Peeling back the tape that sealed it, he stared at the things his mother had sent. There was her usual bag of money and cakes, as well as some other things. There were a few books and a slim, gold ring he'd often seen on his father's finger when he was younger. There was also a diary of some sort, patched and dog-eared. Draco pulled it open and stared at the writing, in faded gold, on the solid black pages.

     He will come back with a vengeance, there is no end. Though the Potter's have seemingly vanquished him, he will be back to overpower them all. Harry has no chance. There will be no end for Voldemort. He has killed before, and he has taught others to kill as him. I will be the next one, I will conquer the world as he has done;- what he has started, I will finish. I will be the invincible one, and though his body is dead, his memory will live on. Death is only the beginning…

       That was all that was written. Draco stared at it, perplexed, before closing it and placing it in his trunk at the end of his bed, before lying down to sleep. 


	4. *yawn* chapter four

A/N: I kind of bludged this chapter *bows head and shuffles foot in dirt*. Anyway, please r/r.  
  
Draco stared out the commonroom window, his gaze sweeping over the large green field that led down to the cluster of trees that formed the Forbidden Forest. The sky was full of thick clouds, a strange purple colour. They were heavy with rain, ready to burst open. He sighed and tapped his quill impatiently on the table, splashing bits of bright green ink on the parchment that lay before him.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked nonchalantly, his hands full of what looked like a bunch of frog legs.  
  
"Homework. What's in your hand?" Draco asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as James tossed one of the things into the air.  
  
"Oh, just some frog legs I stole from the Potions room," James said, before aiming one towards Pansy. It hit her on the head, falling to the ground as she turned around. She took one look at it before screaming in utter fear, rubbing her head violently.  
  
"Stop it," Draco hissed loudly as James began to throw the legs at other people. Soon, the commonroom was alive with the sound of screams as everyone ducked the flying legs.  
  
"James, stop it!" Draco yelled loudly, knowing that he couldn't be heard over the high-pitched squeals. James smiled crookedly and turned around.  
  
"What's the matter Draccy-Waccy? Don't you like having fun? I mean, come on! This is so boring. Why don't you escape through a secret passage way or something? You know, be exciting for a change," James said, looking seriously at Draco. "There is only so much room in life for study and…work, you know."  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. For the past three nights, he'd been racking his brain, trying to figure out a way to reverse the curse and send James back to the land of the dead. On top of that, he still couldn't forget Snape's words the night he'd brought James back. He knew the other voice was distinctly familiar, it's clipped tone recognisable. If only he had dared to look, to peek out from under the table to see who the other man was…  
  
With a start, Draco realised that the room had suddenly gone ominously quiet. He looked up and stared around at the Slytherin's, bewildered at their frightened faces. Slowly, he turned around, dreading the outcome. He could tell from the looks on the faces of the other Slytherins that he was going to be in big trouble. And from the ugly look on Snape's face that greeted him when he turned, he knew that it would be serious stuff.  
  
א  
  
It was dark, the cold penetrating through his skin as he trembled in his hiding spot, ferns brushing against his bare back as he tried to move and stretch his muscles without making any noise. He could hear the breathing, deep and coarse, behind him and fingers scratching his back, leaving bloody trails where they had been. He could feel no more pain, his body immune to the piercing stabs. He looked down at his legs, blue with cold and tried to think clearly; where was he? How had he gotten here? More importantly, what was he doing here?  
  
He heard a muffled groan from behind him and he turned to stare into the face a tiny girl, no older than three sleeping behind him. Her pyjamas were ripped and her lips were a cold, deathly blue. He moved trying to turn so he could see her more clearly. His fingers sunk into something soft and he pulled them out, examining them. With a start, he realised that they were stained red. Red with blood. He glanced down at the little girl again and noticed the blood staining her shirt. He realised she was dead, that her legs were as stiff as ice; she'd been dead for a long time.  
  
But the muffled groan…  
  
It was then that he realised that he and the dead girl were not alone.  
  
א  
  
Draco sat up quickly, his face damp with sweat as he breathed hard, fists clenched. He slowly gazed around the room, calming as he saw that he was in bed in the Slytherin dormitory. He stared out the window, the full moon shining brightly, casting eerie shadows across the floor.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" a voice said from across the room. James stood up and walked over towards him, a glass of milk in his hand. "Sorry for getting you into trouble earlier on. Snape sure likes to hand out those detentions, doesn't he? Fancy getting three detentions for throwing frog legs around. I remember a time when Sirius and me bewitched a suit of armour to make it walk around covered in blood and we only got two detentions for that. Of course, they did write a letter to our parents but still…"  
  
"How can I bloody sleep when I've got so much on my plate? First and foremost, I've got to find a way to fix up this problem with you, and now I can't stop worrying about what Snape and that other guy were talking about the night I brought you back from the dead. Do you know what I just dreamt about then? I dreamt I was in a forest with a dead girl and I kept hearing muffled groans. It must be some sort of sign, or something. I can't figure it out," Draco sighed, kneading his forehead with his knuckles trying to relieve some of the tension he felt.  
  
James sighed and stood up.  
  
"Life isn't always what you want it to be, Draco. Fate chooses the paths we take. I mean, who would ever have thought that a Malfoy would bring a Potter back to life, even if it was by accident. What are the odds of that happening?" he said, shaking Draco's shoulder, trying to crack a smile.  
  
"I'm going to tell you something, Draco, that I'll probably regret telling you for the rest of my life…or death. It happened seventeen years ago, before you were born. I can remember it so clearly. Now, don't get me wrong, Lucuis Malfoy, your father, was always rotten to the core, no offence or anything. Anyway, I think that too many things just went wrong in his life and this was the last straw for him, or something."  
  
"It was a Sunday, that I remember, and there was mayhem all throughout magical England. I know that no one ever told you this, but you once had a sister who, should she be alive, would be twenty years old. She was three when it happened. Well- there really is no easy way to tell you this, no matter how I say it, it comes out rude and uncaring. You see, she was kidnapped by Voldemort," to Draco's surprise, he didn't feel the familiar ripple of fear flow through him at the mention of his name. "Your mother was pregnant with you at the time, and as you can tell, she was so distressed, she fell into a coma. They never found your sister, and no one knows if she was killed or is still alive, living somewhere in London today. It sent your father into a frenzy, and many thought that he would give up his alliance with Voldemort."  
  
"Yet something happened. No one knows what, exactly, but Voldemort managed to convince Lucius that he never had a daughter, only you. It broke Narcissa's heart, but she was trapped. Voldemort threatened to kill you if she ever left Lucius. There is a secret at the manor, Draco. That's why I think your dreaming about the little girl. She must be your sister."  
  
Draco's head spun around as he tried to think clearly, digesting all that James had just said. He tried to talk, to utter a sound that would just break the horrible silence around him, but he couldn't get his voice to speak. Finally, he managed to blurt out the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"How come no one ever told me?" he tried to rephrase it better. "Didn't they think I had the right to know?"  
  
"They tried, but your mother wouldn't let them. She was afraid that you might have been cursed with the thought of your sister over your head, and that you would reach the same fate. And, of course, your father refused to believe anything said about a daughter that he'd had. What could be done?"  
  
"But, wouldn't some-one from Hogwarts known? Couldn't they have told me or something?"  
  
"Everyone who knew was sworn to secrecy, Draco."  
  
"But…" Draco trailed off as he stared out the window, the stars glistening in the dark blue sky. He breathed deeply. "What was her name?"  
  
"Her name? Her name was Siria."  
  
א  
  
Draco rubbed the heel of his hands against his eyes, trying to keep awake. What James had told him the night before hadn't helped his inability to sleep at all. In fact, now, instead of just worrying about James, Snape and the dead body, he couldn't stop thinking about his dead sister.  
  
"Draco?" a soft voice said.  
  
He turned around and stared at Ginny, her pale face tight with worry.  
  
"What?" he turned back to his breakfast. He'd forgotten about this problem.  
  
"Um-can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" he replied, irritated.  
  
"Not here, in, uh, private," she glanced warily at Pansy who was eyeing daggers at her.  
  
"That's suggestive. Not too long, okay. I'm busy," he muttered as he stood up, following her out of the room. He glanced back and saw James standing behind Harry, gazing down at him lovingly. He figured he was safe.  
  
"What?" he asked as soon as they were out the door.  
  
"Your vocabulary amazes me, you know that? I mean, can you say anything other than what?"  
  
"No. Now what do you want?" he snapped.  
  
"Well, I need to ask you to do me a huge favour. I heard all about your detentions for throwing frog legs stolen from Snape's office around your commonroom, and I was just wondering if, well, you know, you could steal some stuff for me."  
  
"What do I get in return?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, but please, I really, really need this thing."  
  
"What for? I hope it's not some love potion your making for Harry or anything."  
  
"No," she blushed furiously. "It's for something else, something you don't need to know about. Now, will you get me the stuff or not?"  
  
"Okay," he sighed. "What is it?" She slipped a piece of parchment out of her pocket and placed it into his before running out of the room before Draco could say anything.  
  
א  
  
Draco fell onto his bed as he walked in after finishing his detention (scrubbing three bathrooms with no magic and a toothbrush). He groaned and started to change into his pyjamas. As soon as he was dressed, he sat down on the bed and pulled out the book he'd borrowed from the library on Krillic curses. He read every page over and over, trying to find out an answer, something to help solve his problem with James (who was currently in Snape's office trying to steal three ounces of kneaval tongue for Ginny). After finding nothing, he sighed and dropped the book, picking up his father's diary that his mother had sent to him. He reread the one and only passage his father had written, trying to make some sense out of the slightly hysterical words. Again, he looked through the book on the bed after finding nothing. He opened the trunk at the end of the bed and placed the two books in there. His eyes caught sight of the corner of the Daily Prophet that his mother had wrapped his package in. It then came to him. Newspapers would give him answers. All he had to do was go to a library that kept records of them and find the one that reported his sister's disappearance. What was it that James had said? '…There was mayhem all over magical England.' There was sure to be an article of some sort on his sister.  
  
Excitedly, he opened the covers and slid in, falling asleep quickly, his fatigue overpowering the excitement he felt.  
  
א  
  
A week later  
  
א  
  
It was if luck was shining on him that week. Spurred on by the excitement of finding some leads on his sister, he'd managed to finish all his assignments, give Ginny the potion she'd asked for without any hassle and he found out that there was going to be a trip to Hogsmeade that weekend.  
  
He was there now, making his way over to the large library near the edge of the town. He entered the musty room, choking on the sound smell of damp, old books. He walked towards the librarian before pausing, staring at the large sign that read newspaper a couple of aisles away. Perhaps it would be easier and more discreet if he found the article by himself. He nodded and walked over to the stand. He'd already figured that it must have been 1984, around May sometime, as that was his birthday, May 29th and she'd disappeared just before he was born. He picked up a reference sheet and found the papers he was looking for, kept in top condition by some sort of magic. He picked up May the first and began to read.  
  
א  
  
Two hours later  
  
א  
  
Finally, he'd found it. May 18th, 1984. The front page, with its large headline, had a photo of his parents on it, tears silently falling down his mother's face. He moved it closer to his face and began to read.  
  
MAYHEM has struck England on all accounts with the kidnapping and presumed death of the child of what is suspected to be He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named's most loyal follower  
  
Three-year-old Siria Malfoy, whose father Lucius Malfoy is one of the most notoriously known men in all of magical England. He is thought to be You-Know-Who's most loyal follower and greatest believer. Accusations are not enough, however, and there is no evidence at all, really, to suggest that he is indeed guilty of being a co-conspirator of the alliance formed by the Dark Lord.  
  
Siria Malfoy went missing from the Malfoy Manor in secluded forest last night, during a party thrown by parents. Her parents did not realise she was gone from her bedroom until ten thirty that night, after her mother checked on her, only to find her gone.  
  
What happened then is unknown, as Ministry Officials have not found any traces of intruders, magic or burglary gone wrong. The only lead that the Ministry has is that Siria may have known her kidnapper and followed him, or her, willingly.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy, who is pregnant with her next child, is said to be in a critical nervous condition, lapsing in and out of consciousness. Lucius has denied talking to the Daily Prophet, instead staying by his wife's bedside as she tries to regain herself.  
  
Friends of the family are said to be absolutely devastated by what has happened, recalling Siria as a beautiful, happy child. Many send out their love and comfort to the Malfoys, saying that Siria did not deserve what had happened to her.  
  
The Ministry of magic has declined saying anything, only stating that they have the top officers working on the case.  
  
Continued inside.  
  
Draco quickly turned the page- only to find it had been ripped out. He cursed, and he realised, then and there, that someone knew what he was doing. 


	5. you guessed it.....chapter five

He made his way out of the library, the harsh wind greeting him. He shivered and walked faster, hoping to get away from the huge shadow the old library cast over the street. The thought alone of someone knowing what he was doing and trying their best to stop him sent chills down his spine. He ran down the road, back into the bustle of the busy shoppers.  
  
"Hey Draco," he heard a voice say. He turned around and stared at Pansy who looked suspiciously smug with a wide smirk on her face.  
  
"What?" he snapped, sick to death of her constantly annoying him.  
  
"I just thought you'd like to know that your girlfriend, that stupid Weasley ferret was following you around before, sneaking into the library just before you did…" her voice trailed off as he spun around, his slate grey eyes wide with shock.  
  
"What do you mean, she went into the library just before I did? How did you know I went to the library anyway?"  
  
"I do have eyes and ears you know. I hear and see things, and I saw Ginny go into the library just before you did. Just like I saw you talk to the wall the time you bombarded us with frog legs," her dark eyes narrowed in suspicion as she stepped closer towards him. "What were you doing anyway?" she asked, tossing her hair around like an angry horse.  
  
"As if I'd tell you," he snapped before walking away.  
  
"I'm onto you, Malfoy. You think you can hide everything from me, but I know what your doing. And don't worry, I'll put a stop to it," she called. For a minute, Draco froze, wondering if she had figured out about James, but he threw that thought from his head and kept walking, determined to find out what was going on.  
  
א  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked as Draco sat at his desk, writing furiously on a piece of parchment. Draco quickly covered it with his hand and looked up.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, carefully folding the parchment so James couldn't see what he'd written. James stared at him for a moment, eyes narrowed in suspicion, before he turned and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?" he called out. James ignored him as he thrust open the door. Draco heard the loud chatter from the commonroom as the door swung open. He stood up and followed him, bursting out into the commonroom. The whole room went silent as Draco stood on the stairs, shocked at the looks on the Slytherin's faces. He scanned the room for James, and his eyes fell on a tall, black eyed, hooked nosed shape. Snape. He inwardly groaned, wondering what James had done to get him into trouble, trouble which Draco got the blame for.  
  
"Come with me," Snape glared, beckoning with his finger. Numbly, Draco made his way down the stairs, deliberately taking his time. He heard muffled snickers on either side of him and, just before Snape pulled him by the arm out the door, he saw James, silently laughing at the bottom of the stairs. Draco glanced at Snape's face, pinched tight with anger. They raced passed suits of armour and brightly lit torches as Snape led him quickly to what he recognised as the gargoyle statue to Dumbledore's office. (His father had shown it to him many times). Snape muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'chocolate cockatoos' and the gargoyle sprang to life, jumping to the side to reveal a large doorway. Draco opened his mouth as if to protest but closed it as he walked into the room to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk, talking to a small red-headed girl with her back to Draco.  
  
"You wished for him, Albus," Snape snapped, pushing Draco roughly into the chair next to Ginny. Dumbledore's face broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Thank you Severus. That is all, you may leave now," he replied. Snape smiled curtly before storming out of the room. Dumbledore tsked softly, as though amazed at how Snape could act when offended, even in the slightest way. He turned towards Draco and Ginny, who glanced nervously at Draco before talking.  
  
"It has come to my attention, that you, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley, have been-um, well there really is no easy way to put this. A certain student, who I will not name, has told me that you have been violating some school rules in a somewhat unruly manner." The twitch of Dumbledore's mouth as he tried not to laugh and the suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows said all that Dumbledore was thinking. Ginny blushed a deep red and began to splutter.  
  
"And why exactly do you believe this frivolous rumour started by some egotistical Hufflepuff who probably wanted some action?" Draco responded coolly, glaring back at Dumbledore. He had to keep his image safe, to both Ginny and Dumbledore.  
  
"I thought as much," Dumbledore breathed what seemed to be a quickly disguised sigh of relief. "I am so sorry to bother you, I just needed you to confirm that these, uh, frivolous rumours, as you like to call them, Mr. Malfoy, are not true. Thank you. Now, Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to escort Ginny up to the second floor- Mr. Filch has already extinguished the torches on this level for the tou- uh, the repairs," Dumbledore stumbled as he led the two to the door. "Good evening and goodnight."  
  
Ginny and Draco both squished through the door simultaneously, Ginny just ahead of Draco.  
  
"You don't have to walk back with me, it's okay," she said as soon as the gargoyle had jumped back into place. Draco shook his head silently and followed her.  
  
"Pansy told me that you were following me at Hogsmeade today," he said casually, sneaking a sidelong glance to see her reaction. It may have been his imagination, but he thought she blushed a pale pink before turning to set her large brown eyes on him.  
  
"Why would I waste my time following you?" she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Draco stared at her strong profile, the determined rise of her chin and he guessed at that moment, with no evidence at all, that Ginny knew what he was doing.  
  
"Because you don't want me to find out about Siria," Draco said it was such confidence that Ginny stopped in her tracks and stared at him. She went a deep red and tried to deny it, yet all that came out were splutters. Choosing a different tactic, she pushed him back roughly and snapped at him as she began to walk away.  
  
"You think that us girls are so stupid. How long did you think you could play this stupid game without someone realising what you were up to. Do you honestly think that I 'bumped' into you by accident? Do you think that you book got caught up with mine unintentionally? I figured it all out from the beginning. I heard my Dad talking to Mum about the letter and how the Ministry was so concerned that Professor Lupin allowed the letter to be sent. I kept careful eye on what you were doing the whole time. I saw you borrow the book and I followed you out of the hall the night the Bloody Baron spoke to you. I heard everything, Draco. Everything. Now I have no idea if you have performed the curse yet, but I know that you have found out about Siria. I followed you to the library and ripped out the page because- well, I don't really think you should know why; at least, not yet anyway." She stopped at this, taking a deep breath as she began to race down the corridor. Draco, who finally digested what she had just said, quickly ran after her. She turned a corner and, as soon as he rounded it, was gone. He stood silently, knowing that she was hiding somewhere, as there was no way that she could run that fast.  
  
He heard a soft click and spotted a shadow moving behind the window of a door. He walked towards it and turned the handle. He felt it resist as Ginny held it tight, but he was too strong for her. A moment later, he was in the room staring straight at her, his face red with anger.  
  
"How dare you think that you can stick you nose into my business? It's too dangerous for a stupid girl like you," he yelled, moving forward as she stepped backwards, trembling slightly. She quivered suddenly and, before Draco could do anything, she punched him full on in the stomach. He bent over, gasping for breath as she tried to make her way to the door. Just as she reached it though, they both heard voices coming down the hall.  
  
"…we'll put it in that abandoned classroom, the one with the old cupboard in it," a man said loudly. Ginny, wide-eyed, pointed at an old style cupboard at the back of the room. Draco swore under his breath and stood up, clutching his stomach. He reached over and grabbed Ginny's hand, who was standing still with fright. He pulled her towards some desks at the other side of the room, pushing her under the table before hurrying in after her. He pushed his back against the wall and put a finger on his lips to quieten Ginny's loud breathing. The door handle turned slowly and Draco stared as a man in tall, black boots walked in, bending over as he dragged something that looked extremely heavy in- something that had long red hair and arms.  
  
Draco clamped his hand over Ginny's mouth before she could cry out as they both watched the two men drag Molly Weasley's lifeless body into the room. Draco felt Ginny turn her head to bury it in his shoulder as she cried, the tears falling onto his bare arm. He felt her fist clenching on his hand as he held her down, trying to stop her from jumping up and running to her mother.  
  
Gasping for breath, the two opened the cupboard door and dumped the podgy body inside.  
  
"Let's see what V-voldemort t-thinks o-of p-poor Professor Quirell now," the other man said to Snape. Draco did a double take (as easily as he could, considering the conditions) as he recognised Professor Quirell stutter. Quietly, he edged forwards and sneaked a glance upwards at the other man, who he recognised as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher who'd been killed in his first year.  
  
"It's Quirell," Draco whispered to Ginny.  
  
"W-Who?" Ginny replied, turning her tear-stained face to his in confusion. He shook his hand and listened as the two men walked out the door. He heard a click and the scraping of a key in a lock. Then the footsteps of the men faded away. Gingerly, they crawled out from under the table, Ginny racing to the cupboard and Draco to the door. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.  
  
"Alohorama" he muttered under his breath, pointing his wand towards the handle. It half-turned but, as if by some counter-spell, it turned back. He cursed and tried the door again, yet it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Ginny, we're locked in," he said. He stopped short as soon as he turned around as Ginny who knelt down next to her mother's body. She sobbed softly as she held Mrs. Weasley's hand.  
  
"M-mummy?" she said quietly, gently, so much so that Draco felt like crying himself. But he stopped himself, fighting back the tears at his throat to kneel down and place a hand on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Come on," he said, trying to pull her up. She pushed his hand away viciously. "Come on," he said again, more firmly.  
  
"Come on? Come on? How can you be so heartless? My mother has just died here, don't you get it? Oh, but then, the only person close to you that has died lately is your dad, and he didn't exactly mean much to you, did he? Admit it, your glad that the heartless old fool is dead, aren't you? That you and your mother are free from his grasp?" she snapped. Draco felt as though he'd been punched in the heart. His first instinct was to grab her around the throat and shake her to death, yet he turned around instead, trying to shake the cruel words she'd said out of his head.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbled. "I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"No, you shouldn't have. You just don't understand. You don't think that anyone like me could get hurt, do you, by what people say. When I was younger, I heard all about the people that I would grow to hate from my father. I was supposed to hate them, it didn't matter if I happened to like them or not. I tried to be Potter's friend, but he rejected my proposal of friendship because he thought a stupid Weasley like you was more important to please. I tried; I tried so hard that I almost lost the ugly oafs that I had to have as my friends."  
  
"But you just won't listen to that will you? You, and all the other Gryffindors, have their heart set on hating me, and my father, and my family and all of Slytherin just because of what you've heard. How do you think I feel, finding out I have a sister when I'm eighteen years old? No one thought of my feelings, did they, when they decided to wipe her from existence now, did they?"  
  
He laughed, as though slightly embarrassed by his outburst and shook his head. "What exactly have you got against my father anyway?" he snapped out, hoping to end the conversation.  
  
"He killed Siria," she mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He killed Siria. Yes, your father, the one who you love and miss so much," she said sarcastically, "He sold Siria to Voldemort. Oh sure, it was only temporarily, only to have the Ministry look for her while Voldemort went on a killing rampage, but all the same. He went crazy when Voldemort wouldn't give her back."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Draco stammered. "M-my dad would never have done anything like that," he finished off. He almost let loose the fact that his father had worked for Voldemort til his death, but caught himself just in time. "Wait a minute. Why do you call you-Know-Who by his real name? I hope you're not trying to impress Harry or something," Draco said, trying to get off the subject. Ginny glared at him again and turned back towards her mother.  
  
"You know Draco," she began, "I don't really want to be a part of this, but now that I'm officially involved, I'd just like to now how exactly you managed to bring Harry's dad back from the dead without Dumbledore not knowing it."  
  
Draco spun around, mouth open as he stared at her. She looked up and smiled sweetly, her eyebrow raised in mockery.  
  
"Stupid girl, am I?"  
  
א 


	6. chapter...let's see....six

Draco stared at Ginny, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"W-What are you talking about?" he snapped, turning around so Ginny wouldn't be able to tell that he was lying. His hands trembled as smoothed down his cloak. How on earth had she found out? Was he really that careless?  
  
"There's no point denying it. I knew that you had brought someone back from the dead when you started acting all strange, talking to the walls and stuff. And then there was that time when you, or rather, James threw frog legs at all the Slytherins. I heard the rumours, Draco. I finally realised that you must have bought James back that time at breakfast when Harry thought you were stroking his hair. So I researched it at the library. I can't believe how much of an idiot you are," Ginny said, her eyes never leaving her mother's body. "Did it ever occur to you that there was a reason as to why the Ministry banned the Krilic curses? Why they're considered dangerous?" she asked, finally tearing her gaze away from Molly Weasley to stare at Draco.  
  
"Well- yeah, but nothing really bad. My dad would never put my life at risk like that at all," Draco replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Eventually, people will be able to see James. You can't keep it a secret forever, you know. You'll have to come out and tell someone, Dumbledore at least. Before it's too late…" she trailed off, looking down at her mother, embarrassed.  
  
"Before it's too late for what?" Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ginny, moving closer towards her.  
  
"Nothing. Just forget I ever said anything, okay," she said, standing up. "How are we going to get out of here? I have to take mum back to-" she was cut off short by Draco, who grabbed her wrist as she tried to open the door.  
  
"Tell me what it will be too late for," he said again, tightening his grip on her arm when she tried to pull away.  
  
"You want to know? Well, fine, I'll tell you, but don't blame me if you get pissed or anything. You're going to die, Draco," she said suddenly. "You have just basically committed suicide. In order for the curse to be performed, the person who performed it has to die, so the person who they brought back will take over there life. Your father never loved you. He just used you, hoping that you would bring him back. No matter who you did end up bringing back, you would die," she finished off, staring straight at him.  
  
His blood pulsed angrily as he stared at her face, her eyebrow raised slightly, as though daring him to deny what she'd said. Before he could even think of what he was doing, he pulled back his arm and yelled out.  
  
"Bull shit, Ginny," as he smashed his fist right into her face. She cried out loudly, her hands flying to her face as the blood rushed down, dripping on the floor. "Get a life, Ginny," he said, pushing her away.  
  
"Just because your father loves your dead sister more than you, doesn't mean you have to take out your anger on me," she screamed angrily, pushing her long, red hair out of her eyes. Draco stopped in his tracks, his arm trembling with the need to punch something. Something that couldn't punch back. He walked towards Molly Weasley, pulling her up with his strong arms.  
  
"How would you like it if some one tormented a loved one?" he said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Ginny whispered, glaring at Draco with so much hate that he felt like punching her again. She pulled out her own wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. You know why? Because, I actually consider people's feelings before I do something that I know will hurt them. You see I-" he was cut short by a thunderous smash near the window of the room. He turned around and stared at the sky through the window. It was a deep dark blue, scattered with bright stars. He could just see the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest as they swirled around angrily. There was a horrible scraping noise, like fingernails on a blackboard as something made it's way up the wall. With a start, he realised that it, whatever it was, was making its way into the very room where he, Ginny and her mother's dead body sat. He cursed loudly and jumped up, dropping his wand along the way.  
  
"Help me," he said to Ginny, who ran over and picked up her mother's legs as soon as she realised what Draco was doing. Together, they carried her over to the cupboard, placing her gently on the floor. Ginny followed and stood to one corner, but Draco turned around, searching the floor frantically.  
  
"My wand," he whispered.  
  
"Forget about it," Ginny whispered harshly, pulling him and closing the door quietly behind them as they heard the window smash. Draco opened it a crack and peeked out. He could see the tiny slivers of glass scatter across the fall, just as a menacing voice began to cackle harshly.  
  
"So, how do you feel now? I'm going to trap you, just like I trapped your mother and your father," it laughed, throwing a limp body onto the floor, ignoring the glass that lay there. "I promised you I'd take you to your brother, didn't I?" it kicked the figure as it groaned and started to turn over. Draco caught a glimpse of silvery white hair before it again moved out of sight.  
  
"I don't want to hear any noise from while you stay here. Just remember, whatever you do will come back to me eventually…and you know that I don't take punishment very lightly…" with that, the man kicked the person, who Draco figured was a young lady, for the last time, spitting on her for good measure.  
  
"I've killed many with this wand," he called out. "Just be thankful it hasn't been you…yet. ALOHORAMA," the man yelled loudly. The door burst open with the power of the man's magic and he swirled his cloak around as he rushed out the door, slamming it closed behind him.  
  
Draco felt Ginny trembling behind him with fright. He held his breath and waited til he could no longer here the man's footsteps echoing down the hall. Quietly, he opened the cupboard door, stepping out slowly. Cautiously, he walked over to the girl, who was still groaning slightly from the kicks that the man had given her. He knelt over her, trying to convince himself that the man wasn't who he thought it was.  
  
"That was Voldemort, wasn't it?" Ginny said blankly. Draco jumped slightly; he thought she was still in the cupboard. He turned around and looked at her and he could tell that she knew that it was. The look in his eyes must have said it all.  
  
All of a sudden, the girl pushed Draco back roughly, her arms up in front of her, as though ready to fight off anyone that dared to come near her. Draco stared at her; her long silvery white hair was tangled and her slate grey eyes reminded him of someone he'd seen before. Ginny, as though in a trance, turned slowly towards her and said, just as, if not more, blankly than before.  
  
"And this is Siria, isn't it?"  
  
א  
  
Harry stared at Ron, who was looking anxiously as all the Gryffindor girls made their way down the stairs. He rushed towards Hermione as soon as she came out.  
  
"Have you seen Ginny?" he asked frantically, glancing around even as he asked.  
  
"Professor McGonagall took her to Dumbledore's office," Hermione replied. "Why? Hasn't she come back yet?"  
  
"No she hasn't. I've got to find her. I've just received a letter from dad. Mum's gone missing and the Ministry is going bonkers," he looked as though he was about to burst into tears.  
  
"Why don't you go to Dumbledore's office? I'm sure he won't mind you coming, it is so important."  
  
Ron nodded and turned around.  
  
"Harry, you want to come?" he asked. Harry nodded and walked over towards him.  
  
"Well, gee thanks. I'll just sit here and do my Charms homework," Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, do mine too," Ron said absent-mindedly as he started climbing the hole. Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged and sat down.  
  
As soon as they were out of the commonroom, Ron began running at full speed towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Slow down," Harry called out. "Why are you running so fast?"  
  
"I don't know. I just need to know where Ginny's gone," Ron replied. They reached the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Dammit, we don't know the password," Ron swore as he kicked the gargoyle. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his foot.  
  
"Come on, think of something that Dumbledore likes," Harry said. "Um…cockroaches…no, okay…sherbet lemony thingys? No, didn't think so. How about something like plain old chocolate?" Harry looked hopefully at the gargoyle, but it didn't budge.  
  
"Knowing Dumbleodre, it'd be more like chocolate…cockatoos!" he joked. He stopped short when the gargoyle sprang to life, jumping out of the way.  
  
"Well, how about that?" Harry said as Ron ran through, straight to the door. He knocked twice, and barged in.  
  
"Ginny? Where are you?" he called out to the empty room. "Damn, she's gone," he said. He was just about to turn around when something caught his eye. There was a pale hand, just behind the desk.  
  
"What the…" he walked around and stared at the limp body that lay there. Dumbledore's silver hair was all over the place, his glasses knocked to the floor.  
  
"How…" Harry, who had followed him, stared at the dead man. "What on earth?" there was a big bang from behind them and they spun around quickly.  
  
"We meet again, Potter. I was expecting old Albus…looks as though someone beat me to the chase, though," Voldemort cackled meanly. "I wonder who?" he asked, staring around the room with a sardonic smile on his face.  
  
"Me," said a voice behind Harry and Ron. They turned around. Their mouths dropped open in utter confusement, and they seemed more scared of this man than Voldemort himself.  
  
"Hello Potter, Weasley. I'm b-b-back," Professor Quirell smirked.  
  
א  
  
Draco looked behind him at the closed door. He could have sworn he heard a terrifying scream echo. He shook his head and turned back to the girl who looked just as bewildered as he felt. Ginny was standing motionless, her eyes unblinking.  
  
"So this is the famous Siria," she said walking towards her. The girl, thoroughly frightened, attempted to kick her.  
  
"I warn you, I'm dangerous," she yelled, swinging her arms around wildly.  
  
"Really? So am I," Ginny pulled out her wand and aimed at the girl's forehead.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Draco shouted out, looking around the floor frantically for his wand. He saw it, half hidden under a chair. He lunged toward it; at the same time Siria kicked Ginny fully in the stomach. She rolled over and placed her foot firmly on Draco's hand just as he reached for the wand.  
  
"You guys are crazy," she said, staring at Draco with slate-grey eyes, so like his own, before grabbing the wand. Lifting up her knee, she snapped it in half, chucking the pieces at him.  
  
"Are you some kind of idiot?" Draco screamed, bending over to pick up the pieces. He quickly stuffed them into his pocket as Ginny walked over.  
  
"Like brother, like sister. Must be genetic," she said, before pushing Siria roughly to the floor.  
  
"Run," she yelled out to Draco. "Go to Dumbledore's office and get help," she continued, keeping her foot on Siria's chest.  
  
"How exactly?" Draco said, pulling at the door.  
  
"Draco, you have to be the most biggest idiot that walked the earth. There is a window on the door which, might I add, none of you 'men' noticed," with a wave of her wand, the window smashed to the floor.  
  
"How did you do that?" Draco asked amazed, just as Ginny called out to him. "Go!"  
  
He nodded quickly and pushed himself out the window. He fell with a loud thud to the floor, and he jumped up quickly bolting up the hallway. He looked around, trying to remember which way he came. He looked to his left and stared at the long passageway of rusted armours. He turned his head to the right and stared straight at…  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, thank goodness I found you, come on, we need your help," he said, as Albus Dumbledore made his way down the passageway.  
  
א  
  
Harry felt a sudden stab of pain pierce down his forehead, his scar tingling vividly as he raised his hand to his head.  
  
"Now, it tries to tell us," Ron said, shaking his head. "Honestly, it could've given us time to prepare," he said, referring to the fact that neither of them had known anything about Voldemort's arrival.  
  
"So, we meet again," Voldemort cackled at Quirell, who made his way to stand in front of the two boys.  
  
"Well, we did not part on very good terms, now did we? I thought that p- poor P-professor Q-Quirell better show the Dark Lord just what he can do," Professor Quirell mocked, stepping forward, his wand poised.  
  
"Of course, I had to finish off Dumbledore, I couldn't have two geniuses in my way to the top," he continued, kicking Dumbledore's limp body with a battered boot.  
  
"So, are you going to let me finish you off, just like I finished old Albus off now, Tom," Quirell mocked, eyes narrowed in a deathly glare.  
  
"Well, it does seem that you have found your place in the world. I could have some use for you, seeing as though Malfoy went and got himself killed in the forest. If, as you say, you want to get to the top, well, with me you'll get further than that. Together, we can rule the world," Voldemort said, twirling his wand around his fingers, obviously not threatened by the young professor.  
  
"You may not be scared of me, Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Quirell spat. "But perhaps you would be afraid of someone far stronger than, someone who was just as strong as Dumbledore was."  
  
"I'm sure that, as hard as you try, you'll never find someone as powerful than me. I thank you, Quirell, for getting rid of Dumbledore for me. Now, would you be so kind as to step out of the way, so I can get rid of another problem," Voldemort cackled.  
  
Harry and Ron both stepped backwards. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, and hid it behind his back, his fingers trembling with anticipation.  
  
"He will," a voice said, "but I won't," it finished off. Both Harry and Ron stared in amazement at the person who stood before them.  
  
"Ginny, get lost you idiot. He'll kill you," Harry shouted.  
  
א  
  
Draco was talking non-stop as he made his way to the room with Dumbledore, whose aged face was set with a stern frown. Finally, they reached the door where he'd left Ginny and Siria. The opened the door, Dumbledore pulling out his wand quickly to do so. They quickly walked in, and stared about, looking for Ginny. Siria lay in the corner, blood trickling down her face as she gasped for breath.  
  
"She went," she managed to get out. "She said she had to save some guys, Harry and Ron, or something like that," she finished off. Dumbledore stared at her for a moment before nodding briskly. He spun on his heel and began running down the corridor.  
  
"Wait! Aren't you going to help my sister?" Draco called out, before running over to Siria. "Are you okay?" he asked trying to help her sit up.  
  
"Do I look bloody well okay to you?" she said, shaking her hair out of her eyes. He stared at her, confused for a moment, before she sighed and shook her head, probably at his stupidity.  
  
"Forget about me, you idiot. Go help the girl."  
  
א 


	7. chapter seven

Ginny glared at Voldemort, her brown eyes glinting with anger. Voldemort stared at her for a moment before bursting out in a cackle of laughter.  
  
"This? This is all you have to save me, the great Dark Lord?" he cried out, raising his wand, before he was interrupted by a cry from Quirell.  
  
"Finally, Ginny. Where's Dumbledore?" he cried, looking relieved that Ginny had arrived.  
  
"Dead at your feet. Where else?" she snapped before she waved her wand toward him.  
  
"Paltraock," she cried out. Quirell paled as he fell to the floor unconscious. Ron and Harry opened their mouths in undisguised shock.  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing?" Ron screamed out as she walked over to Quirell's body, kneeling over to pull something out of his cloak pocket. Harry, however, kept his eye on Voldemort who was moving towards the door, his eyes fixed intently on Ginny, muttering something under his breath.  
  
"Ginny, watch out!" Harry cried out as she turned around. She ducked quickly and Voldemort lost eye contact with her as she rolled under the desk. Voldemort turned angrily toward Harry.  
  
"Finally, I'll be able to finish off my downfall. There's no one here to help you now, is there, except two stupid Weasley's and good, old dead Dumbledore," he took a deep breath and raised his wand. Harry raised his own, desperately trying to think of something, some curse to say.  
  
"Avad-" Voldemort began. All of a sudden he was pushed to the side by a blurry shadow, something that was not quite there.  
  
"What the-?" Ron spluttered as the thing, whatever it was started to attack Voldemort from all sides. Ginny suddenly popped up from behind the desk, half smiling.  
  
"Thank God you came James. I was just about to give up on you," she said. Harry and Ron both looked at each other in bewilderment.  
  
"James?" Ron mouthed silently to Harry, who shook his head and ran towards Ginny, grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Come on, let's go," he said. He felt guilty, running away when Ginny had obviously risked her life so carelessly, yet he needed to find Dumbledore. With a shock, he realised that Dumbledore was lying dead at his feet.  
  
There was a loud burst from the door. Dumbledore strode in, his face set in stern lines. Harry reeled in shock as he stared at Dumbledore and then at the dead man who lay at his feet. The thing that was attacking Voldemort stopped, and Voldemort lay gasping for breath. Dumbledore stood over him, his wand raised.  
  
"So let me die a murderer if it gets rid of you," Dumbledore said, his eyes blazing with anger. Harry had never seen him so angry, so enraged.  
  
"Avada Kedav-" he was broken off by a loud yell. There was a flash of black before a tubby figure fell out from the air. It landed with a huge thud on Dumbledore's back, knocking the wind out of him. He collapsed to the floor, the wand flying out of his hand. The man rolled over, his face a pale green as he shook it, trying to clear it. There was a stunned silence, before a voice spoke. It came out of nowhere, echoing around the room.  
  
"Wormtail?" it said astounded. Harry's first thought was Sirius. He looked around for him, yet couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
"What are you doing here you idiot?" Voldemort screeched angrily, turning to face Peter Pettigrew who quivered under the murderous gaze Voldemort gave him. "I told you to look after Siria," he yelled even louder.  
  
"They helped her," Peter said nervously, the muscles twitching in his cheek as he glanced around the room uneasily.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Voldemort replied irritably. "Who helped her?"  
  
"The girl," he pointed a shaking finger at Ginny, who smirked at Pettigrew's definition of 'helped'. "And the boy," he finished off.  
  
"There was no boy, you idiot. What boy are you talking about?"  
  
"Malfoy, Lord. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Voldemort's face paled slightly before he snarled angrily and glared at Pettigrew.  
  
"Go and stop him before it's too late!" he ordered, shaking his head to the door. Pettigrew obliged and bolted out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. Voldemort turned to Dumbledore who had just stood up.  
  
"So, you thought you could trick me, did you, with your little Polyjuice potion on the old man trick. I knew all along, Dumbledore. Quirrell would never have had it in him to do such a thing like kill Dumbledore," he spoke the last word viciously, mocking it with his murderous tone. "Then you bring along a little girl here, someone who thinks she can stop me. Oh, I remember all you wrote in that diary of yours, you stupid little Weasley," he spat, turning to face Ginny.  
  
"You'll never become anything in life. Your mother's dead, your father's a nut and you, well, I can imagine just what you'll become. Sink so low on the ego scale you won't be able to see up anymore."  
  
Ginny glared at Voldemort and raised her wand, her eyes glittering with malice.  
  
"Ginny, don't-" Ron began before Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"Don't what? Kill the man who killed my mother, our mother? Who killed Harry's parents? Who kidnapped Draco's sister and drove his father to the brink of insanity?" she yelled, never taking her eyes of Voldemort. He pulled his lips back in a ferocious snarl and raised his wand to point it at Ginny's face. She glanced behind him at Dumbledore, who was edging closer towards Voldemort's back quietly. Voldemort saw her eyes flicker slightly and he spun around, a triumphant look on his face as Dumbledore stopped and raised his wand.  
  
"So you'll do it at the same time, will you? I'm sure you'll just love the fact that it took so many of you to kill just one man," he laughed. With a quick spin of his heel, he kicked out at Ginny, knocking her wand out of her hand. It clashed to the floor, and her face, finally, took on a bit of fear. She quickly disguised it and knelt down slowly, keeping her gaze on him so as not to expose her back to him. Her fingers curled around the wand and she was just about to stand back up when there was a hurtling cry from the door. Pettigrew flew through the room, crashing into Voldemort who skidded along the floor before landing just below the window, only steps away from Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron both pulled out their wands and poised them at him. Ginny and Dumbledore moved in, closing the gap until the four of them surrounded him. His face showed no sign of fear at all, only mockery as he spoke.  
  
"Take your time, don't hurry. I wouldn't want you to all kill me at once now, would I?" he said, his snake like eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"You might not, but we do," a voice said, again from nowhere. Harry spun his head around to see who it was that was speaking and Voldemort took the chance to grab him around the neck and hold him in front of him as a shield.  
  
"Kill me and you kill the stupid Potter as well," Voldemort snarled. Harry twisted in Voldemort's arms, trying to free himself from the grip that Voldemort had around his neck. Just as Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron all faltered in their footsteps, their wands lowering slightly, there was a loud noise from behind them.  
  
Draco walked into the room, his face covered in blood that was streaming down his face. He walked weakly, bent at the waist as though trying to stop the pain.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" he said, his eyes on Ginny. He didn't seem to see Voldemort or Harry standing at the window. Ginny lowered her eyes and shook her head slightly, to show that she really did not know why.  
  
"I'm dying Ginny. And James is here trying to help Harry. I don't know what it is that is inside of me, Ginny, but you taught me something that I can't forget. You were right; my father never really loved me. He always loved Siria and she is the sister that I never knew. What am I going to live for now, Ginny? A mother that is eating her life away in grief, or a sister who doesn't even know who I am?"  
  
Pettigrew made a small snuffling noise, but Draco seemed unaware as he continued.  
  
"I saw her eyes, Ginny. They are so like mine, yet so different. There is no life in them at all. I can't see any flame that is supposed to be there. My mother once had passion for life and I'm sure my sister did too. Hell, even I did once, Ginny. But I can't do it. I can't live without Harry seeing what true family love is."  
  
Harry looked up as Draco said his name. He'd had his eyes down awkwardly as Draco spoke to Ginny.  
  
"So Harry, don't think I'm doing this because I consider you a friend or anything like that. Our families have hated each other for generations and that's the way it always will be. I'm not doing it for you, or for me. I'm doing it for James." Harry stared at him in undisguised confusion.  
  
"Someone, I can't remember who, once said to me that death is like a door to a new life. It's like being reborn in a special way. And I think, now, that there was no way that person could have ever known what death was like. But, just moments ago, I realised that person was already dead. He had no heart. He'd given his life to Voldemort," Draco spat out the words. "I once thought that that was my destiny as well. But it's not. It doesn't matter what my father, or my grandfather, or my uncle or anyone else that always told me what to do said. I will never die for Voldemort. Never," he whispered the last words out hoarsely, as though his strength was weakening. The room was silent; even Voldemort stood quietly, his face, not showing any sarcasm, yet not showing any remorse at the same time.  
  
"And James, I know you're in here. I know that you can hear every word that I have just said, even though you are trying to pretend for my sake that you haven't. So, I'm going to die James, die so that you can live and see your son and be happy."  
  
א  
  
Draco could barely breathe as he stood there, feeling more and more like an idiot as he spoke to James, who was somewhere behind him. He didn't dare look at him, for fear that something that he might say would try to stop him. He forced himself to lean over and pick up the knife he'd slid into his pocket. He'd taken it from the kitchens just before he'd come here, racing down to the portrait of fruit. He knew, from the nightly visits that Dobby sometimes gave, where the kitchens were. He raised the knife above his head.  
  
"Draco, don't!" Ginny yelled rushing forward. Dumbledore held her arm back.  
  
"Draco, give me the knife. You can't be ashamed for what your father did. Just give me the knife," Dumbledore said. Draco shook his head and was extremely embarrassed as the tears began to flow down his face, the pain racking his body.  
  
"I can hardly breathe. Do you really think I want to live like this, crippled and hurt for the rest of my life? I should have listened to Remus Lupin's advice when he wrote the letter. I should never have let my father's memory get to me. Never!" he yelled. He began to pull the knife down slowly towards his chest.  
  
Don't do this Draco…  
  
"Shut up, James!" he yelled, trying to stop James talking in his head, whispering.  
  
Stop it. I don't want you to die for me…  
  
James continued. Draco shook his head, trying to get the words out of his head, but even as he did, he could feel his strength weakening, the grip on the knife slipping as he gasped for breath.  
  
Then, from the other side of the room, with a fierce yell, Voldemort pushed Harry forward, smashing the glass behind him. He jumped up onto the sill and cackled loudly.  
  
"Never let a dying man's words distract you from your work," he said. "Believe me, and may hell freeze over if I'm telling a lie. I should know," with that, he jumped down, disappearing form their sight. They stood, rooted to the spot in surprise before Ron cursed as he'd never cursed before. Even Dumbledore's face was tight with anger; angry that Voldemort had gotten away, yet again. Harry was shaking his head angrily. He turned around and walked towards Draco. Just before he reached him, he tripped over Quirell's motionless body. He fell forward, landing on top of Draco, the knife between them.  
  
Draco lay motionless, his eyes open, yet unblinking. He didn't move at all; he didn't blink, he didn't push Harry off roughly as he normally would've done. He didn't even breathe.  
  
"My God, I killed him," Harry whispered.  
  
א  
  
Draco never thought he'd felt such coldness ever before in his life. He could scarcely breathe; the coldness seemed to freeze his lungs along with every other part of his body. Where was he? Where was he going?  
  
He looked around, his eyes wide and frightful. Was this death, was this the road to hell? Even though he'd decided that he didn't care where he went, he couldn't stop his heart flooding with intense fear. He didn't know what to feel. He looked up and opened his mouth, calling out, something that even he did not hear.  
  
Is this what death feels like, he thought, a trip down an empty road of nothing forever and ever?  
  
Just then, there was a sudden shaking around him, and he moved violently from side to side. His head rolled around and for a split second, he was just like the place around him; nothing. Then it stopped and he could see again, feel his hands moving as the warmth flowed back into him.  
  
He was lying on something soft, something that he was sinking into. A shadow appeared before him, blocking out the warmth that had been let in. The atmosphere tensed as the figure spoke, the voice thick with menace.  
  
"Son, you have let me down…"  
  
א  
  
Harry jumped up, his face pale and pinched as he stared at the limp figure. Sure, he hated Draco and all, but he hadn't wanted to kill him.  
  
"I-I killed him," he said again, this time more amazed than ever. He stepped backwards, his green eyes even brighter with his shock.  
  
"No you didn't," Ginny mumbled.  
  
"What would you know Ginny?" Ron snapped. "You are so stupid. Why did you come here anyway? Trying to get yourself killed, or something?"  
  
"How can you be so heartless, Ron? Draco is lying dead, just metres away from you and all you can worry about is me. I can-" she was cut short by Dumbledore.  
  
"It's alright, Ginny. You don't need to explain. Ron, and Harry too for that matter, will find out in due time. But first, we have to move Draco's body away."  
  
"But, Professor, I killed him. What am I going to do?" Harry cried out stupidly.  
  
"You didn't kill him Harry. He died before he hit the floor. As you can see, the knife didn't stab into him," Dumbledore stated. Harry stared down at the floor and realised he was right. The knife was unstained and lay awkwardly just centimetres away from Draco.  
  
"I believe that one of us hasn't spoken yet," Harry looked around at Dumbledore's words, but he too had disappeared. "James, I think it's time that Harry saw you. I don't think any of us in this room would have wanted Draco to die in vain, now would we?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled as James stepped forward, his black messy hair tousled and brown eyes glistening.  
  
"Hello Harry." 


	8. chapter eight

CHAPTER EIGHT: Harry stared at his father, taking in the black hair, messy like his, and the brown eyes that never took their gaze off him. He stepped back, not believing what stood before him. He looked at Ron, whose face was just as amazed as his own. His eyes moved towards Ginny, who was staring at James with a secretive smile on her face then towards Dumbledore, who was perfectly still. "W-what's going on?" he muttered, half to himself, not thinking that anyone would answer him. "It's okay, Harry," James began, before he was cut off by Harry. "No, it's not okay! Who are you? What do you guys think you're doing, disguising some man as my dad? What are you trying to do?" he said, turning to face Dumbledore. "Let me explain- no, actually, I think, that perhaps, I'm not the one who should explain it all. Ginny, could you please tell Harry what exactly we are trying to do?" he said, his blue eyes never leaving Ginny's face. Her mouth opened in shock, and she tried to think of something to say. "Don't you think James, or you, should be the one to tell him?" she finally managed to get out. "We'll add our bits, but you know the most of what is important for Harry. Don't you?" he replied, knowing that Ginny couldn't back down. She nodded her head slowly and turned to Harry, who was glaring at her expectantly. "Okay. Well, this kind of all started at the end of term last year, the beginning of the summer holidays. Draco got the letter from his dad, telling him that he was dead. It also had the Krilic curse that Draco used in it-" "What's a Krilic curse?" Ron interrupted. "You'll find out later. Anyway, the night we came back to school, we all saw the Bloody Baron lead Draco out of the hall. And you'll also remember, Harry, Ron, that I left the table to go to the toilet. What I really did was follow Draco and the Baron and listened to what they were talking about. It appears that the Baron owed Draco's father a favour or two, so he decided to give Draco some help. At first, I had no idea what they were talking about, but I heard the word Krilic a couple of times and knew all about the banned curses from dad-" "You actually listened to Dad when he yakked on about all those things?" Ron interrupted again. "Ron, shut up," Harry said, waving a hand to silence Ron. "Anyway, as I was saying," Ginny glared at Ron. " So I had figured out that Draco was planning to bring back his father from the dead. He got permission from Snape to get a book on the curses from the Restricted Section in the library, researching it. And then, when he got the detention from Snape, he found a box with the banned curses in them and he managed to translate the curse fully. Then he performed it in one of the abandoned dungeons near the Slytherin commonroom." "So how does that explain about my dad?" Harry asked. "Well, Draco, being the idiot he is-was-, didn't think about the consequences. The Baron told him that he needed something of his fathers to perform the curse and he used a necklace that his mother gave him. Only, it wasn't his father's. His father had stolen it off James in their third year. Draco, of course, did not know this. This was just one of the reasons as to why James was brought back instead of Lucius. Gryffindor the first and Slytherin the third started the Krilic language. This created a loophole in the curse. It meant that a Slytherin could only bring back a Gryffindor and a Gryffindor could only bring back a Slytherin. So, even though Draco wanted his father to be brought back, the fact that the necklace was rightfully James' mixed with the fact that, as a Slytherin, he could only bring back a Gryffindor, he brought James Potter back to life," she finished off. "How do you know all this?" James asked amazed. Ginny blushed. "Should I tell them, sir?" she asked Professor Dumbledore who hesitated slightly before nodding his head. "As long as it doesn't go pass this room," he said. "Well, I am a Mage. A mage is a witch, or wizard, who has powers other than the normal magical person. Kind of like a Squib, but the opposite. I can read minds- sometimes, and I know spells that not one other student at Hogwarts can perform," she explained. "So that's why you weren't scared when you were fighting You-Know- Who," Ron exclaimed. "But what were you saying about Mum? Is she okay? Did you really mean it when you said You-Know-Who killed her?" "Yes, I did. M-mum's dead Ron. Voldemort killed her and planted the body on Snape and Quirell, to make it look like they were the ones who killed her. Tonight, when Draco and I were leaving Professor Dumbledore's office, we had a fight and I ran into a room. Draco followed me and we were fighting when we heard Snape and Quirell coming. We hid under a desk and watch them drag mum in," her voice cracked at this point and tears began to fall over her lashes. "We had to hide her in the cupboard when Voldemort dumped Siria into the room, before coming here." "Yeah, who is this Siria anyway?" Harry asked, intrigued. There was an awkward silence as both Ginny and Dumbledore stared at James. "You really shouldn't have told him, you know that, don't you?" Dumbledore said. "I know, but I didn't think it was fair, Draco not knowing, you know," James replied, glancing down at his feet. "Not know what?" Ron asked impatiently. "That Draco had a sister who went missing eighteen years ago," James said, turning to face both Harry and Ron. "What?" Harry said, amazed. "His father sold her to Voldemort, as a trick, to distract the Ministry while Voldemort went on a killing spree. It worked, but Voldemort refused to give her back. He eventually said that he'd killed her. This sent Draco's parents over the edge. Narcissa was pregnant with Draco at the time, so he never knew her. He tried to find out about her after I told him, but Ginny tried to stop him. She ripped out a page in a newspaper that he knew he'd look at," James finished off. Both Harry and Ron shook their heads in amazement. "What about Quirell?" Harry asked. "Ginny told me about Draco, as I know she is a Mage, of course. And I knew that Quirell was alive. When you fainted, Harry, all those years ago, you know that I came to save you. I told everyone that Quirell died when Voldemort fled from his body. He didn't though- he was just a step away from doing so, though. So I sent him to a place in northern Europe, to stay with an old friend of mine. He recovered and came to me a year ago, wanting to help me get our revenge on Voldemort. He made his existence known to Voldemort and Snape, knowing that Voldemort would follow him," Dumbledore said. "You mean, you knew that Voldemort would kill our mum?" Ron asked, mouth wide open in horror. "Of course not. We were not expecting that. But you see, it was all a master plan. Snape and I deliberately brought Draco and Ginny to my office tonight. Ginny knew, of course, but Draco didn't have a clue. She led him to the room, knowing that they were going to dump the body there. Only we didn't have the heart to tell her that it was her own mother. So this was a surprise and she didn't really know what to do when Voldemort came; she knew he would, but she just went into some sort of shock and all spells flew out of her head. At least, that's what I think happened, is it not, Ginny?" Dumbledore asked her. She nodded dumbly, tears still leaving salty tracks down her cheeks. "We thought we'd planned it all perfectly. We would have Siria back, a girl who'd been missing for eighteen years; we would kill Voldemort, clear Quirell's name. Everything. Only we didn't plan on a little something called fate. We had no idea that Pettigrew would come, or that Harry and Ron would find out about Ron's mother and come looking for Ginny. We really didn't plan for Draco to die tonight either. With all the distractions, Voldemort managed to get away, so we've just dug ourselves into deeper trouble. How will we explain the mysterious death of a student and the reappearing of a man killed seventeen years ago?" ? They raced to the room where Siria lay. Harry and Ron stared at her, at the blood pouring down from a large cut on her forehead, at the silvery white hair that was so much like Draco's. Dumbledore held out his hand to help her up, but she ignored it. "Who are you?" she asked angrily. "Where am I?" she asked again, staring around at the room she was in. Ginny leant over her. The girl jumped back on her heels. "Don't touch me," Siria threatened. "We weren't going to," Dumbledore replied softly, just as Ron muttered under his breath, "Like we'd want to anyway." "Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't be so cruel. Come on," she said to Siria, holding her up. "We better go to the hospital wing." "So first you decided to bash me up and now you're my friend. Well, I'm just lost!" Siria exclaimed, even though she let Ginny walk her toward the door. "Ginny wait," Dumbledore said. "Don't you think we should be a bit more careful as to how we get her to the hospital wing? We don't want anyone to see her, at least not yet." Ginny hesitated for a moment before nodded her head. "How are we going to do it?" she asked, letting go of Siria who sat down again on the floor, apparently exhausted. "Harry, Ron, I want you to use Harry's invisibility cloak. Ron, you run up and get it from the dormitory." "What will I'll tell Hermione?" he asked. Dumbledore paused. "Hermione can come back with you. She'll be good in a time like this," he said. Ron nodded and raced out the door. "Harry I want you to wait here with Siria while I take James and Ginny to my office. Under no circumstances are you to leave this room or let anyone in, until Ron returns with the cloak, okay?" Dumbledore said, already half way out the door as Harry nodded. "Come on!" he called out to Ginny and James. Harry stood there as the door swung closed. It was silent for a moment before Siria spoke. "You're the guy that almost killed Voldemort," she said, glancing up at his scar. "How did you know that?" he asked, confused. "I hear things," she replied. "What do you mean, you hear things?" Harry stared at her as though she was crazy. She blushed and bowed her head down. "I just hear.stuff. I hear people talking when there's no one there. I see people too, people that no one else can see," she replied. "I've seen that man that looks like you, the one called James, I think. He always talks about his son- you and Voldemort." "Why are you telling me this?" "I don't know. It's just that Voldemort has had such a big part in your life, like me; he's ruined your life like he ruined mine, I guess," Siria replied. "How come you aren't afraid to say his name?" Harry asked curiously. She shrugged. "He was a family friend, and I'd always called him that. When he kidnapped me, he told me that if I ever called him You-Know-What or whatever everyone calls him that he'd kill me, and then he'd kill my mother and my father and my brother. What would you have done?" she asked. Harry paused for a moment. "I would've kicked him in the balls and ran away," he said, trying to lighten the heavy mood. "Hmph- what balls?" Siria replied. "I decided long ago that Voldemort is-" "Back," a voice finished off. They spun around quickly, staring straight at Voldemort. "Speak of the devil," Siria said before screaming out. "Run!" Both of them turned around, racing for the door. Harry grabbed the handle, shaking it violently. "Dumbledore must've put a spell on it or something," he said, kicking it. "Actually no, it was me," Voldemort said, twirling his wand around between his fingers. "Quite clever, don't you think?" he said. "Harry," Siria whispered quietly. "Try and open it from the outside," she said. "How do I do that?" Harry asked. "Hello! The glass has been smashed, remember? You can put your hand through the hole and see if it's locked from the outside, idiot," she replied, keeping an eye on Voldemort who was opening the cupboard door. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, Harry's dark hair rustling as he carefully put his arm through the hole. As though sensing movement, Voldemort spun around. "Acraschias!" he cried out. The shards of glass, hanging from the broken window trembled and fell. Harry yelled out as a thick, sharp piece shot through his forearm, blood spurting out. He heard Siria gasp behind him, and felt her fingers on his arm, trying to pull the glass out. He screamed again, this time even louder as the pain shot through him, before everything went black. ? Dumbledore spun around. "Did you hear that?" he asked, cocking his head in an attempt to hear something. Ginny looked up from the parchment she'd been studying. Seeing the look on Dumbledore's face, she dropped it and jumped up. "What do you think it was?" she asked hurriedly. "I was certain I heard a yell, or a cry of some sort," he replied, edging towards the door. "I'll go and see if Ron has come back with the Invisibility cloak," she muttered, racing out of the room. She twisted and turned in the hallways, finally turning into the corridor where Harry and Siria were. She stared at the door, and at the shattered glass lying on the floor. She was certain she could hear some sort of dripping. "Peeves?" she asked warily as she made her way over to the door. Then she saw it. Dripping from the shards of glass, making monotonous splatters on the ground was the rich red colour of fresh, new blood. Ginny opened her mouth soundlessly. She raced over towards the door, peering in through the broken window. "Harry?" she whispered, squinting into the darkness. Just then, a cloud moved from the moon, filling the room with light. Ginny glanced at the floor, and recoiled back in horror as a dark trail of blood, leading to the window, met her gaze. She turned down the hallway, racing as fast as she could to Dumbledore's office. When she finally reached it, she barged in, red-faced and breathless. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked frantically. "Harry and- Siria are- gone. The-re's blood all- over the - room," she gasped out between sharp, short breaths. From the corner of the room, James spun around and bolted out the door. "Come on!" Dumbledore said, following James. ? Draco's face fell into an undisguised look of horror as his father, whose face was set in a murderous glare, stepped out of the dark shadows. "I really thought you'd be able to do it Draco. I though you'd want me back. A son's love for his father.I guess I was wrong," Lucius Malfoy snapped, walking circles around Draco's trembling, crouched body. "Do you realise what you have done?" he spat into his son's face, holding his chin between his hands. "You have bought a Potter back from the dead. A Potter! Of all the ways you could've bungled up, you had to do it by bringing him back." Lucius stepped back. The glare on his face. "I suppose you think I'm a bastard for doing what I did to Siria. There's just one problem with the story that foolish Weasley told you. She told you what she'd heard, what the rumours were. I never killed my daughter, Draco. I never even gave my daughter to our master-" "He's your master," Draco quickly interrupted. Lucius paused, an eyebrow raised curiously. "Oh? So you've given up what you've lived for all your life now? You've given up on the one man who gave you had and loved?" he asked. "No," Draco replied. "I gave up on the man you pretended to be my saviour. And I gave up on you as well." Lucius' face glared with anger. "How could you do that to my sister? How could you sell your own child?" Draco asked, no longer able to keep quiet. Lucius smirked in satisfaction; satisfaction that confused Draco and intrigued him even more. "You weren't listening," he began. "I already told you that I never, ever sold my daughter to the Dark Lord. I never killed ANY child of mine. You see-" "No, I don't see. Do you really expect me to believe, now after you lied to me all my life?" Draco interrupted. Lucius reached down and slapped him squarely on the face. Draco raised a hand and placed it against his cheek but he felt no pain. His face must have shown his amazement at that, because Lucius cackled and spoke. "Yes, that it but one of the disadvantages in the afterlife. You feel no pain; none emotionally, physically or spiritually. Now, as I was saying, I NEVER killed any child of mine. You know why? Because Siria is not my child." This statement caught Draco off guard. He stared up at his father, knowing that he was telling the truth. Though, at that very moment, he hated the man who stood before him, he'd known him his whole life. Draco, of all people, would know if his father was planning something.. "W-what do you mean?" he stumbled over the words, trying to roll them over his tongue, but his voice seemed to have suddenly died in his throat. "What do I mean? I mean that I did not father Siria. I assure you, I am, unfortunately, your father, but I am not your sister's. Think hard, Draco. Think really hard. Who do you know whose name is so like Siria's, a man you've always heard me cursing about?" Draco stared at Lucius Malfoy, whose eyes were almost black with a bright anger. There was only one man who he could think of, one person whose name was similar to Siria's. But the thought of that man being the father of his half-sister was absurd, he just couldn't believe it. He looked up at his father and he knew that Lucius Malfoy could see the answer brimming in his eyes. "That's right. Sirius Black," Lucius finished off. ? 


	9. i'm feeling creative...chapter nine

CHAPTER NINE:  
  
Harry's eyes opened slowly. He could see someone leaning over him and feel cool fingers press against his forehead, cooling his burning scar. "Harry!" Siria whispered. "Harry, are you alright?" she asked urgently. "Do I look alright?" he groaned as his hand involuntarily moved to his arm. Pulling his fingers away, he stared at the sticky blood that coated his fingers. "What happened?" he asked, glancing around him. "Don't you remember?" Siria asked, lowering her voice. "At Hogwart's, when Voldemort came?" "No," Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. "I don't remember anything." "Voldemort came while the others went to Dumbledore's office and Ron went to get that girl, the girl they said would be good in a time like this," Siria whispered fiercely. "But Voldemort fled when Draco died-" Harry began. "What?" Siria interrupted quickly, staring at Harry with brown eyes that were blazing with sudden fear and confusion. "D-Draco died? My Draco? My brother?" she quickly gripped Harry's arm. Harry looked away, ashamed of himself. He shouldn't have let it slip and he knew it. "I, uh, it doesn't matter. So, what were you saying? Voldemort came to the office. Did he take us away or something?" he said quickly, trying to change the subject. Siria looked at him warily for a moment before shaking her head. "Yeah- you tried to open the door by putting your hand through the broken window and he made the glass fall through your arm. That's how you got hurt. Then, because you fainted, he levitated you out of here and put me under some kind of spell, to make me follow him. I don't know where we are, some forest," she finished off. She, like Harry, glanced around uneasily. "Do the others know we're missing?" he asked. "I suppose so. They should've heard you scream at least. Gosh you scream like a girl!" she stated, smirking at him.  
  
"I do not!" he replied angrily, even though his lips were curved in the slightest of smiles. "You should hear Draco," he added. "I can't wait till I do, though. He doesn't look like me does he?" she frowned, her eyebrows narrowed thoughtfully. "Consider yourself lucky," Harry muttered. Siria smiled and whacked him softly on his uninjured arm. There was an awkward pause before Siria opened her mouth to speak. "Why do you hate my brother so much?" she asked quietly. "Why not?" Harry replied glancing away. "He was always angry and- I dunno, just weird." "Maybe he was upset because he wanted to know me," Siria said, her voice raised in hope. Again, Harry looked away. "S-Siria," he began. "Draco didn't know about you until a week bef- ago," he finished off quickly. He hoped Siria didn't catch his slip up. "Bu-" she began, a hurt puzzled look on her face before there was a slight rustle of leaves and a rush of hurried whispers. "But no one cares about him-" one voice said. "I do! How can I not care? He was my downfall!" "Nonsense. There was something else behind it. A baby boy could not destroy you, of all people!" "Maybe. But maybe he just isn't normal-now be quiet they might hear." Just then, the trees parted and a tall figure stepped forward. Harry didn't need to ask Siria who it was, he'd already guessed by his voice. "There you are, my little pretty ones," Voldemort said, twirling his coat around. "I always knew there was a child molester in him somewhere," Siria muttered under her breath. Harry, however, was too busy trying to see who was half-hidden in the shadows. The man stepped forward, yet his face was still half-hidden in the dark shadows. An owl hooted and flew from its tree, moving the leaves away from the other man's face. Harry gasped, unable to disguise his shock at who it was that stood before him. Sirius Black smirked from the shadows behind Voldemort's back. Voldemort, blatantly aware of Harry's confusion, smiled. Harry could barely breathe, shock taking over. No, it couldn't be, he thought. He wouldn't do that, he said over and over inside his head. Just then, Sirius winked, making sure Voldemort could not see, and drew a pointed finger across his neck, his eyes fixed angrily on Voldemort's back. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and immediately felt a rush of guilt. How could he have ever doubted Sirius' trust? ? Hermione raced down the stairs, her eyes wild as she glanced around. "Are you sure it was You-Know-Who?" she asked Ron for the sixteenth time. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, and if we don't hurry something might happen to Harry or Siria," he said, quickening his step. "And who exactly is this Siria girl? How do we know we can trust her?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Hermione, You-Know-Who dragged her in after keeping her in hiding for, I dunno, eighteen years or something," Ron replied. "But, what about all those years when You-Know-Who was half-dead, after what happened with Harry and everything?" she persisted. "How the hell do I know?" Ron snapped, finally getting fed up. Hermione looked slightly taken aback as they made their way towards Dumbledore's office. When they stared in through the door, they paused, glancing warily around the room. "Maybe they went to Harry and Siria," Ron said. Hermione nodded her head and they both turned, Ron leading the way. "What were Draco and Ginny doing together in this part of Hogwart's anyway?" Hermione asked curiously. "I don't know. She said something about a trick, leading You-Know-Who here or something," Ron replied. "Maybe, just maybe, if you listened every once a while, you'd find out some interesting things," Hermione said. "I'm sure. Here's the room," Ron said as they reached a door with a cracked window. "Is that blood?" Hermione asked, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Ron's face paled at the thought and he edged closer. "I don't know," he whispered. He stepped forward, and opened the door. There was a loud shout as someone in the room heard the door slam close. "You scared the living sh-" Ron began. "Ron!" Ginny shut him up. "Where have you been?" "Have you ever tried walking into the girl's dormitory at night. Then there was waking this thing up. I could barely yell over her snores," Ron replied. Hermione poked him in the side. "I do not!" she said. "Where's Harry and Siria? And Dumbledore for that matter?" she asked, glancing around the room. "We've been waiting for you. Voldemort's taken them, kidnapped them while they were waiting for us. Dumbledore went with James to see how far they'd gone," Ginny replied. "Who's James?" Hermione asked, confused. Ginny glanced at Ron. "You didn't tell her?" "Well, I kind of-just, well, I forgot, I spose," Ron said. "Forgot? My God, you are dumb. Uh- you see Hermione- well, there is no easy way to put this-" "You're going to make it easy for her? What about with Harry? You just let James barge in like that!" Ron exclaimed. "Yes, well. Anyway, as I was saying, Draco kind of bungled up the Krilic curse-" "He performed the Krilic curse?" Hermione gasped. Ginny stared at Ron. "I forgot to tell her that too," he said sheepishly, looking away. "Well, yes, he did. He was meant to bring his father back, but stuffed it up and brought Harry's father, James back instead," Ginny finished off. Hermione's face paled. Just then, there was a loud crash behind them as James burst into the room, breathless. "Oh my gosh, it really is him," Hermione gasped. "Doh! That's what we said!" Ron replied. "Did you get Harry and Siria? They couldn't have gotten too far could they?" he continued. "We couldn't find them," James panted. "Dumbledore's waiting for us. We have to meet him down at Hagrid's cabin." Ginny nodded and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow her as she made her way out the door. ?  
  
Dumbledore was waiting for them with Hagrid, who had Fang by his side.  
  
"Where do ya think they are?" Hagrid asked gruffly. He still tried to be overcoming the shock of seeing James Potter again. "I don't know. They may be in Harzodre's forest, where Draco's father was killed, or they may have been Apparated to another part of the world. I don't know how we're going to find them," Dumbledore replied. "Is it possible that they're still in the Forbidden Forest? They may think that we might not look there," Hermione said. "Possibly," James said. "Maybe Hagrid could take Fang to have a look." Hagrid stared at Dumbledore, who nodded his head. "Bellow if you see anything," Dumbledore called out. "Hagrid? Bellow? It'll wake up the whole of Hogwarts!" Ron said. "Is waking up Hogwart's in the middle of the night more important to you than making sure your best friend doesn't die?" Hermione snapped. Ron glared at her. "Hermione, Ron, stop it. We need to concentrate. James, maybe you should see if Sirius could be of any help," Ginny said. Hermione and Ron gasped. "How do you know about Snuffles?" Hermione asked. "I suppose you forgot to tell her that I'm a Mage as well, didn't you Ron?" Ginny glanced at Ron's face. "Well, by the time I said that You-Know-Who was here and he was after Harry, Hermione was down the stairs in no time. Then I mentioned Siria and she wanted to know he she was and then-" "Did you say you're a Mage?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide in awe. "Yes, I did. Now James, are you going to go to Sirius or not?" she asked turning towards James. James nodded his head and spun around. "Is the trapdoor still at the Whomping Willow?" he called out as he ran by Dumbledore, whose face was weary. "Yes," he replied, calling out as James' figure disappeared into the Forest. Just then, there was a ferocious roar from the furthest end of the Forest. " 'Elp!" they heard Hagrid cry out loudly. They heard Fang bark loudly, drowning out Hagrid's words, before there was a loud crack and then silence. ? A light flickered on as Minerva McGonagall stepped out into the hallway in the teacher's dormitory. She closed her pink lace nightgown tighter around her body as she glanced around. "Poppy? Is that you?" she whispered as a figure stepped forward. "I'm insulted," came the long drawl of Snape's voice. "You're insulted? Please!" Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded from behind them. "Lovely pyjama's Severus," she continued, smirking to herself as she took in Snape's bright blue pyjamas, decorated brightly with red, purple, yellow and green monsters. "I happen to like the Teletubbies. My niece sent them to me for Christmas last year," Snape said defensively. "Oh, do shut up!" McGonagall interrupted. "Did any of you hear that horrible shout out there?" "I thought it was Severus snoring, as per normal," Madam Pomfrey muttered. McGonagall glared at her. "Yes, I did hear it. I thought perhaps that Hagrid might be doing some work, because I was sure I heard Fang barking as well." "I thought I heard that as well," McGonagall said thoughtfully. Snape's face opened wide a bit in panic. "I'm sure it was just both of your imaginations at work. I was just coming out to get a drink of water," he said, hoping he could convince them that they hadn't heard what they thought they had. "Couldn't you just conjure one up?" Madam Pomfrey asked, confused. "I could, but I prefer to annoy the little house-elves," he smirked and walked past the two ladies, out the door. "I think we ought to check if Albus is in his office. He isn't in bed, I checked already, as soon as I heard that yell," Minerva said. "Yes, I agree," Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall then made their way down towards Dumbledore's office. As they reached it, they glanced around quickly. "What if a students walks past and sees us sneaking into the Headmaster's office in our nightgowns?" McGonagall asked nervously. "We'll just give them a detention. Now hurry up and open the door, I'm freezing!" Madam Pomfrey replied. McGonagall turned the handle and slowly opened the door. They stepped inside and glanced around. "Lumos," McGonagall muttered, raising her wand, filling the room with a dim light. "Albus?" she whispered quietly. A moment later, as the room filled completely with light, she heard Madam Pomfrey gasp in horror behind her. "What is it?" McGonagall asked, turning around. She caught a glimpse of a wrinkled hand lying limp on the floor. "I-Is it A-a-albus?" she whispered, her voice filled with utter fear. "Yes," Madam Pomfrey whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "Oh, God, Minerva! He's dead! We-we have to notify the Ministry at once- we have to send an owl!" "Ye- Yes! I know, but.how? How could he just- die?" Minerva asked, as she bent over the limp body. Madam Pomfrey quickly made her way to the desk and began scrawling a note. ? "Now, whatever happens, we must try our hardest to not let the Ministry hear about this," Dumbledore whispered as Ron, Ginny and Hermione crept behind him, making their way into the forest. "Don't you think they may have already figured something out? I mean, can't they tell if You-Know-Who is around?" Ron asked. "Ron, they spent 17 years looking for Voldemort when he was almost dead. Now, considering he's at his full strength, don't you think it'll be even harder to track him down?" Ginny said as she pushed past him, making her way to Dumbledore. "Ron is too busy thinking about Mum," she whispered in Dumbledore's ear, hoping that Ron couldn't hear. "And Dad. He's going to be a distraction. Do you think we should do something to get him, you know, out of our way or something?" she continued. Dumbledore paused as he thought. "If you think it would be more convenient," he agreed reluctantly. "I don't want to either, but we have to. Don't you see?" Ginny said. Dumbledore nodded. "Alright, here goes," Ginny mumbled as she turned to Ron who was busy practising karate kicks. "You know that I love you, and if anything happens to you, you know that I'll love you, okay?" she said before leaning over and giving Ron a huge kiss on the cheek. "Ginny, what on earth are you doing?" he cried out as he frantically rubbed his cheek with his sleeve. "Now's not the time to get all sisterly. I'm not Harry, you know and I-" His eyes slipped backwards into his skull and he fell to the floor, unconscious as Ginny quietly mumbled a curse into his ear. She raised to fingers to her lips, kissing them and then placing them against Ron's red hair as a tear slipped down her face. "Ginny, come on! We don't have much time!" Dumbledore whispered urgently behind her. "We have to-" Just then, they were interrupted by another huge roar of pain from Hagrid, somewhere off in the distance. It snapped Ginny back into action, and she quickly turned around, slipping her wand into her pocket. "Let's go," she said, brushing past Dumbledore, who took a quick glance at Ron's motionless body before following her. ? Draco stared at his father, unable to keep his mouth hanging open in shock. "That's right; Sirius Black. Stupid old Sirius Black who at this very moment is helping my master, our master to full recovery," Lucius said as he walked slow circles around his son. "Sirius Black? On- on Voldemort's side?" Draco stuttered, his amazement clearly showing on his face. "Yes. On the "enemy's" side," Lucius smirked, cocking his face to get a better look at Draco. "You look different from when I last saw you. Could it be that you have changed, have begun to take a different side?" he said, kicking Draco in the side. "I'm on.I'm on the side I always should've been," Draco replied loudly. "And what side would that be? The right side? Mine?" Lucius responded, kicking him again, causing Draco to push his hand away angrily. "You forgot, there is no pain up here," Draco smirked back at his father, wondering how a child could hate his parent so much. Lucius' smirk slipped off his face and his gaze turned stony. Pulling Draco up by the collar of the robe he was wearing, he whispered menacingly in his ear. "I could hurt you; it's true. I can hurt you, in more hurtful ways than you could ever imagine. I was lying when I said there was no emotional pain, just like when I was lying about Siria. Now, answer my question, once and for all. Whose side are you on?" Draco stared at the man before him, astonished at how they could turn out so differently. He closed his eyes, and answered. "Harry Potter's." It was such a simple name, yet it brought out the true monster in Lucius, the monster Draco already thought he knew. With a ferocious snarl on his face, he dragged Draco over to a large mirror. At least, that's what Draco thought it was. Lucius thrust Draco's face towards it, so Draco's nose was touching the surface of it. The image of Draco's pale face swirled suddenly, giving way to a slush of dark grey, streaked with blood red. As the colours cleared, Draco could see an image, a forest. He could see Harry, and Siria, along with Voldemort. There was a large form, huddled beneath the tree, it's face covered with thick hair. Draco instantly knew that it was Hagrid. "W-where are they?" he asked, his face ashen white. "The middle of the Forbidden Forest. Look closely, Draco. Who else do you see?" he leant forward and whispered in Draco's ear. "Who else?" Draco peered intently at the mirror, squinting his eyes to see into the trees. There was a movement of some sort, and Draco could see another form step forward, out of the shadows. "Sirius!" he gasped. He heard Lucius cackle softly behind him. "That's right. Good old Sirius. And where do you think they've sent James? Who do you think they sent him to get?" Lucius continued. Draco half- turned towards Lucius and could see the smug smile already brewing on his father's lips. A white fury shook him, taking over his body, making him powerless as to what he did next. "I hate you!" he screamed, pushing his father away. He kicked at him, not caring that Lucius couldn't feel anything; it kept him down. "I hate you, and I hate the fact that you are my father!" he spat at him, and, with one last kick, he twirled around, racing off as fast as he could. "You'll be sorry. You'll be really sorry when I live again." he heard Lucius yell out from behind him. Draco ignored him as he ran, further and further away. All of a sudden, he ran straight into a slim figure; the figure swayed back at a bit, but it did not fall down. Looking up, he stared into bright, emerald green eyes. Soft red hair fell in gentle curves down to the lady's shoulders, and she smiled at him as she spoke. "I have waited for you," Lily Potter said, holding his hand as she pulled him onwards. "We have to help James and Harry; we have to help them," she said. Draco let himself be pulled along as he registered her words. "How can we save them if they are alive, and we are dead?" he asked, making her stop in her footsteps. "Draco, there are many different deaths, many different ways in which death can be used. Death can be seen as evil, and useless, but death can help one person, a loved one, help another who is still alive. Don't you see? It has been James and I who have helped Harry all these years, helped him run away from his horrible cousin, help him set boa constrictors free.Don't you see? We can help them!" she said, urging him on again. She pulled him to a mirror, similar to the one that Lucius had shown him. Glancing around, Draco realised that they were bathed in a soft, glowing light, unlike the dark shadows that had been there when he was with his father. "Where am I now? How come this is different to where my father is?" he asked curiously, staring around as the mist began to disappear, and he could see soft clouds float by. Lily smiled. "As I said, there are many different deaths. Your father died an evil one, where he died for himself. But you died for James and, though you hate to admit it, you died for my son too. And I thank you for that Draco," she whispered as a small tear slipped down her face. Draco smiled and glanced around again, entranced by the golden softness the place seemed to emit. This must be heaven, he thought. Lily glanced over to him and smiled again. "Heaven is further on Draco. You may be able to live again if you stay here, Draco." "Where is here?" Draco whispered. "Anywhere you want," she whispered, before a ray of light burst from a cloud behind her. She turned around. "I have to go.but, together, Draco, you and I can save the others." The ray of light opened wide and she disappeared in the bright glow. Draco was left standing alone. Anywhere you want, she'd said. What did that mean? Did it mean he could be where ever he wanted to be? With whoever he wanted to be with. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine himself in the Forbidden Forest, trying to remember something from his detention with Harry in it in their first year. As he opened his eyes, he was hidden by a dark shadow, under a tree. He could hear low, murmured voices. Turning around, he stared at Ginny as she leant over Ron's motionless figure, pressing two fingers against his hair. Dumbledore spoke and there was a giant roar from further on in the forest before Ginny replied. They walked away and Draco spoke again. "Come, Lily." 


	10. good ol' chapter ten

CHAPTER TEN:  
  
Harry stared at Hagrid, who had just begun to arouse from his unconsciousness, before Voldemort had spotted him and cursed him again. Hearing Hagrid's yell of pain had woken Siria, who'd been put under some sort of sleeping curse by Voldemort as he talked to Harry. "W-What happened?" she asked, quickly glancing around, rubbing her eyes as she stared at Harry dazedly. "Voldemort's come back, and he's cursed Hagrid-" "Whose Hagrid?" she asked, glancing around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "That man over there in the corner," Harry replied, making sure that Voldemort couldn't hear him as he kicked Hagrid's half-unconscious form. "That's a man?" Siria asked, her voice raised in amazement. "Well, he's actually half-giant, but we aren't supposed to know that," Harry said, trying to raise his bloody arm to pull Siria back. "Siria!" he cried. "Voldemort'll see you!" Siria sat back down, crossing her legs. "Who's that man behind Voldemort?" she asked, staring at Sirius. "He's Sirius Black, a friend of ours," Harry replied. "If he's a friend, how come he's with Voldemort?" "He's tricking him," Harry replied. "Oh," Siria said. "His name is like mine, isn't it? Sirius and Siria," she smiled to herself. "Maybe you can get together and have little Sirianne's or something," Harry joked. "Please! He looks way too old for me. He must be about forty or something," Siria said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "He's 36," Harry said. "And he isn't attracted to girls." "Is he gay or something?" Siria responded, her nose wrinkling deeper. "No! No, not at all. It's just, well, he spent thirteen years in Azkaban, and his name hasn't really been cleared yet, so if he even approached a girl, she'd scream, accuse him of attempted murder and he'd be killed- or given the Dementor's Kiss at least," Harry said, trying to pull Siria back as she leant forward again to get a better look at Sirius. "Interesting," she whispered. "I wonder-" "So!" a loud cackle interrupted them. "You finally decided to wake up, did you?" Voldemort walked over them, leaving Hagrid, who was still half awake, gasping for breath. Fang lay next to Hagrid, his body twisted in unconsciousness. "Stand up!" he yelled out. "Stand up and look at me." He yelled again, finally grabbing Harry by the collar of his robe to pull him up. Sirius made a move to grab Voldemort, but he stopped himself just in time. "Sirius!" Voldemort yelled out. "Come here!" he continued. Sirius moved toward him. "Pick the girl up!" Voldemort commanded. Sirius did so, making sure he didn't hurt Siria, who stared at him with complete horror on her face. "Don't act like you don't want to hurt her. Think of this as your opportunity to follow in my footsteps, to take over Lucius Malfoy's position," Voldemort said. With a quick flick of his hand, he slapped Siria across the face. She gasped, yet did not move away or raise her hand to the sharp, red mark that decorated her cheek. Her eyes narrowed, and she glared at Voldemort with such hate that even Harry had to wonder how she could dare to. "How dare you even try to look at me like that!" Voldemort screamed. He grabbed Siria from Sirius' arms and shook her violently, her head shaking back and forth. "Let her go you moron," Harry muttered between his teeth. "Poloche," Voldemort said, flicking his wand at Harry. Harry immediately doubled up in pain, falling to the ground as he convulsed in violent twists. Siria screamed loudly and tried to kick out at Voldemort, who pulled her up and threw her through the air. With an even louder scream than before, Siria smashed into a tree, her arm bending almost immediately outwards. She fell to the floor, her eyes rolling back as she fell into unconsciousness. Sirius' face paled quickly as he glanced at Siria's limp body. He involuntarily shuddered at her unconscious form and turned away. "You bastard!" Harry yelled, attempting to jump up as he continued to writhe in pain. Voldemort cackled; a loud cackle that echoed throughout the trees and caused the owls to hoot loudly. He continued to laugh as he turned to Sirius. "I want you to dispose of the little slut in the best way possible," he commanded, waving a hand in Siria's direction. Sirius' face paled beneath his shaggy black beard and he nodded his head slowly, turning around to walk over to Siria, who lay half-hidden in the dark shadows of the tree she lay beneath. With frightening ease and strength, Sirius bent over and picked Siria up, carrying her away towards the shadows. Inwardly, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At least Siria would be saved. ?  
  
Ginny and Dumbledore crept quietly towards the centre of the Forbidden Forest, trying not to step on anything that may give them away. There were hurried footsteps behind them, and they could hear James panting heavily. "What happened to Ron?" James asked as soon as he reached Ginny and Dumbledore. "Nothing; we had to knock him out because he was too worried about mum," Ginny replied quietly. James nodded. "Where's Hermione?" he asked, glancing around. "Good question," Dumbledore said, looking around like James. "Where did she go?" "I don't know. I thought she was behind us when we cursed Ron. Did she go back to the castle?" "I don't think so. James, perhaps you should-" Dumbledore was broken off by yet another loud yell, this time Siria's. "Come on- forget about Hermione. She probably went to the library to look up something," Ginny said. "Ginny!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his voice tinged with shock. "We all know it's true," she replied, pushing past Dumbledore, making her way towards the yells. James glanced at Dumbledore. "Well, I suppose it is likely that she would go to the library," Dumbledore began. "Dumbledore, if she went back up to the castle, I would've seen her. I came back the long way in case you were still at Hagrid's cabin," James replied. "I mean, face it, there is no missing that bushy hair," he smiled, trying to make light of the moment. Dumbledore's lips quivered into the making of slight smile before he frowned sternly. "I don't think we can dismiss her that easily. Perhaps you should go see if she's gotten lost or anything," he said. James nodded, just as Ginny whispered loudly. "Hurry up!" ? Hermione kicked her legs wildly, trying to release the grip that the person, whoever he was, had on her. One arm held her back, and the other covered her mouth. "Ssh! It's me," the voice said. Hermione's eyes opened wildly. Not him. Not him, not the one who would try to make a hero of himself, just like he did with Pettigrew, at such a time. When Hermione calmed down, the man slowly released his grip on her. She turned to face him, and almost burst into laughter; she would've, had she not been so focused on rescuing Harry and Siria. Snape stood before her, his slimy hair ruffled and pushed up at the back, like Harry's often did, only it looked ten times worse on Snape. His bright blue Teletubbies pyjamas were messed about, and on his feet he wore bright pink slippers. "What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed rudely. "Saving your arse, that's what I'm doing," Snape snapped back, equally rude. "What do you mean? I was with Ginny, Ron and Professor Dumbledore, to save Harry and Siria," she began. She didn't notice Snape's eyes open wide in horror at the mention of Siria. "And I'd prefer it if you didn't think about my arse; you really are too old for me, and I." "How can you joke at a time like this?" Snape narrowed his eyebrows furiously. "And besides, at least I don't where Playboy pyjamas." Hermione's eyes widened at this comment. "They are not Playboy bunnies. They're Easter bunnies. And I'm sure you'd know exactly what Playboy bunnies look like, you've probably got issues stacked under your bed-" With a start, Hermione stopped. What was she doing? She was standing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, in her pyjamas, discussing where Snape hid his Playboy magazines. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked again, more calmly. "We have to distract the others up at Hogwarts," Snape answered. "What do you mean?" she replied. "Miner- Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey have discovered the dead body, the fake one Al- Professor Dumbledore used to trick You-Know- Who. They were writing a note to the Ministry when they discovered Quirrell. We have to stop them from doing anything that may ruin Professor Dumbledore's plan," Snape finished off. "And how do you know about Professor Dumbledore's plan?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Because I was part of it. I know all about Draco, and the Krilic curse, and about Ginny being a Mage. Of course, I don't know who Draco brought back from the dead, Dumbledore wouldn't tell me, but I-" he broke off suddenly as he stared at something behind Hermione. His mouth opened and closed like a drowning fish before he managed to mutter a few words. "But-how-wh-what on earth?" he muttered. Hermione, with a puzzled look on her face, glanced behind herself. James stood behind her, a small smile on his face. "Hello, Severus," he said mockingly. "What a pleasure it is to see you." Snape stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally, he began to understand. "You- Draco- back from the dead- you?" Snape managed to get out, the confused look on his face beginning to darken with anger. "Yes. Me," James smirked, a bemused look on his face. He turned to Hermione. "I think that perhaps you should escort Professor Snape back to Hogwart's, while I go back to Dumbledore," James said, staring at Hermione's face, which immediately took on a look of abject horror. "But James! What if someone sees us walking around together in our," Hermione glanced around, hardly daring to speak the word. "Pyjamas!" "Hermione, I don't think it is such a crime to be wearing night-time attire at night," James replied, rolling his eyes. "Just take Snape back up to Hogwart's and I'll go back to Dumbledore." Hermione sighed and turned to Snape. With one last disgusted look, she stormed forward. "Are you coming? You were the one who wanted to stop the others from telling the Ministry," she called out. Snape, who still had a confused look on his face, followed her as she raced up to Hogwarts. ? Harry stared at Voldemort, whose snake-like eyes were glistening with a dark anger. Harry could hear his breath coming out in quick rasps, and his body still convulsed in pain slightly as the effect of the curse wore off. Voldemort smirked and began to turn around. "You're a bastard," Harry spat out. "A bastard." He couldn't think of any words that would describe the hate he felt for the man standing before him good enough. Voldemort turned back towards Harry. The look in Voldemort's eyes summed up all the hate that Harry knew Voldemort felt for him. "I-have-waited-all-my-life-just-for-this-moment," Voldemort yelled out haltingly, taking a step toward Harry with each breath. "I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you," he continued. "Neither have I," Harry replied, suddenly not caring about anything except killing the man who'd ruined his life. He leant forward and spat on Voldemort's feet. His eyes blazed red as though they were literally alight and Voldemort pulled Harry up by the collar of his torn cloak. "I could kill you right now," Voldemort muttered as he raised his wand above his head. "But I won't. I'll wait. Wait until it truly is time." With that, he dropped Harry to the floor, ignoring the sharp crack of a breaking bone and Harry's yelp of pain. ? Siria turned around as she heard Harry cry out. She glanced out into the darkness of the forest, unable to see past the engulfing shadows. "Where are you taking me?" she whispered into the man's chest. "Away," he roughly answered. "How far is away?" she replied, closing her eyes, the sleep beginning to overtake her. She yawned and quickly blinked. "As far as I can get you." "We can never hide from Voldemort," Siria mumbled sleepily, ignoring the slight pause in Sirius' step as he walked. "How would you know?" he asked. "Because I've been trying to hide from him all my life." She looked out again. "I think here is far enough. You have to help Harry too, remember?" Sirius nodded and gently placed her down on the floor. "Do you think you could run to Hogwarts from here?" he asked, squinting into the darkness. "I wouldn't know the way," Siria answered. Sirius paused. "Do you think you could stay here without getting into any trouble?" he said instead. "Yes," she responded dully. How boring, she thought. I miss out on all the fun. Sirius nodded and turned backwards, beginning to make his way back to the heart of the Forest. "What will you do if Voldemort figures out that you didn't kill me?" she called out. Sirius turned around. "Good idea,' Sirius said. "Okay, on the count of three, scream really loud, okay? One.two.three," he continued. Siria opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. There was a hooting of owls, and a loud rustling of leaves as birds pushed off from the branches, soaring out into the dark night sky. "That should be enough," Sirius replied, before closing his robes tighter around himself and walking off back into the forest. ? "Ssh," Dumbledore hissed as he and Ginny hid in the bushes, watching Voldemort pace back and forth impatiently, waiting for Sirius to return. Finally, there was a rustle of leaves before Sirius emerged from the shadows between the trees. "You took care of her?" Voldemort asked, his eyes squinted. "Yes. Just like you instructed me to," Sirius replied, glancing at Harry's limp form, his arm bent out of angle. "Is Harry awake?" Sirius asked in a seemingly uncaring voice. "Yes- just though," Voldemort responded, laughing loudly. "I need him to be awake when I kill him. What fun would there be if he wasn't?" With a quick step forward, Voldemort crouched over Harry's unconscious form. "When should we stop him?" Ginny whispered harshly. Dumbledore raised a hand. "Not yet. Wait until I say so," he whispered back. Ginny nodded. "How do you think we should go about it, Black? You know him well enough; how do you think he'd like to die? Quick and painless? Or slow and painful?" Voldemort asked, pulling Harry to his feet by his hair. Pulling his wand up, he raised it above his head and began to speak. 


	11. dumdidum...chapter eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN:  
  
Voldemort stood before Harry, his mouth open as he began to speak. He paused though, just as Harry's eyes began to open. "Maybe I should wait until his father is here," Voldemort mused, staring quizzically at Sirius. "His father is dead. Surely you should know that," Sirius replied, keeping his voice even. Voldemort stared at Sirius. "I know everything, Black. Everything," Voldemort narrowed his eyes slightly at Sirius before turning back to Harry. Harry could see Sirius' face take on a bit of fear, before it turned stony again. "Perhaps, though, it would be better if I just did it. Just snuffed you out, like I snuffed out your parents, without waiting for the chance to bask in the glory of it." Voldemort's fingers twisted slightly on his wand, as though contemplating the thought, before his face broke into a horrible smile and he talked again. "But no- I think I'll wait, a bit longer," he cackled loudly. "Perhaps I could even wait long enough for Dumbledore to arrive." ? "When should we stop him?" Ginny asked impatiently for the hundredth time. "When he is actually about to kill Harry. We don't want him to catch us and kill all of us. We have to catch him off guard," Dumbledore whispered back loudly, waving a hand to silence Ginny, who sighed and leant back. Just then, there were sudden footsteps approaching them from behind. Ginny quickly glanced behind herself, peering into the darkness to see who was coming. James suddenly emerged from the dark shadows, panting heavily. "When are we going to stop him?" he asked, kneeling down beside Dumbledore. "When it's time," Dumbledore replied patiently. "The time is now!" Ginny interrupted suddenly. "I think we should stop him before he does something really bad." "Ginny, we have to stop him when he's distracted with Harry! That way, we'll have the advantage," Dumbledore replied. "I spose," Ginny mumbled, dismally. "But he said he's waiting for James." "Should I appear? Just to trick him?" James asked, staring at Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook his head. "We have to wait until he is ready," he responded. Ginny rolled her eyes slightly. When would he be ready? ? "Really, Professor, you shouldn't act like that at such a time," Hermione muttered, as Snape danced around in circles. "You do the hokey-pokey and you turn around," he sang out, trying to encourage Hermione to join him. "What has gotten into you?" she cried out, as he linked arms with her and attempted to swirl her around in circles. She pulled away and stormed forward, ignoring his antics. What on earth had gotten into him? Only a minute ago he'd been trying to save them.now he was acting like a drunk. Hermione stopped in her footsteps, spinning around. "Professor!" she exclaimed. Snape turned around to face her, pausing in the middle of 'you put your right arm in' to answer her. "Yes?" he tried to walk towards Hermione, but only succeeding in spinning in dizzy circles. "What has happened to you?" she asked. "Are you drunk?" "No-nonsense.I only had a butterbeer before I came here," he sang out. "But what happened to coming to save our ar- our bums?" she asked, stepping back from him as he made his way towards her. "Wha- I don't know what you're talking about," his tongue flapped around. "You know, Harry and You-Know-Who," she shouted out. "You came to help us, you dragged me away.remember? We're supposed to distract the others up in the castle, so they don't ruin Dumbledore's plan!" "What plan?" Snape stopped suddenly. "The plan," Hermione whispered back, her eyes narrowed. "You know." "No," Snape began to dance again, "I don-" Suddenly, as though walking into a pole, he stopped, his eyes turning blood red as they rolled backwards. He sighed, and fell to the floor. Hermione stood, dumbfounded, staring over Snape's unconscious body. "Did it work?" a shrill voice suddenly shrieked out. "Did Dobby help Harry?" it continued. "Dobby?" Hermione exclaimed as the house-elf suddenly burst into view. "What are you doing here? What did you do?" she narrowed her eyes suspisciously. "I helped the great Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed, clapping his hands. "And now the great Mr. Potter's friend will save Harry too!" He wrapped his stubby arms around Hermione's legs and attempted to pull her towards the forest, towards Harry. "What did you do to Snape, Dobby?" Hermione asked, prising Dobby off her. Dobby grinned wickedly. "Dobby spiked his butterbeer." "You did what?" Hermione exclaimed, glancing at Dobby, and then at Snape's motionless body. "Did- did you kill him or something? Pour poison into his drink?" "No! No! Dobby would not kill anyone! No, I put a sleeping draft in it," he said proudly. "How on earth did you make that? And if it was a sleeping draft, wouldn't that make him fall asleep straight away? Why, he's been walking around the whole of Hogwart's," she said confused. "We house-elves have our ways.and our friends around the castle. But- but Dobby do not know why it took so long for the potion to work," his large eyes closed. "Oh, bad Dobby!" he yelled out, howling as he bash his head against the closet tree. "Dobby, stop! Stop it, I said," Hermione shrieked, pulling his potato like body from the tree. "Listen! You can still help save Harry. I'm going up to the castle. Even though I could barely understand him, before Snape.went crazy, he told me that Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey have found out about the plan. I have to distract them, stop them from notifying the ministry." "What can Dobby do?" Dobby's eyes, still filled with tears, blinked slowly up at her. "I- I don't know. Tell you what. You wait right here for me. Don't move an inch. If I can distract them, I'll come back down here.then we can go and save Harry together, okay?" Dobby nodded at her. "So stay here.right here.don't move.not even to scratch your nose." Dobby kept nodding at her as she turned and raced towards the castle. When she was out of sight, he turned around and ran towards the forest. "Don't worry, Harry Potter. Dobby will save you, the great one." ? "Sir, he's waiting for either you or James to show up. You're only making him angrier by making him wait," Ginny explained exasperated. "Have James distract him. Or even you. That way it will be over quicker. We might be able to handle all this before the Ministry is involved." Dumbledore bit his lip in frustration. "I think she's right, Albus. I really do," James said, leaning forward a bit to see clearly. "Good ol' Sirius. Sacrificing himself.for my son," he leaned back. "If we don't intervene now, he might kill Harry and Sirius. He already think Siria's dead," James continued. "Okay! Okay! We'll intervene.but from all sides. Ginny, sneak over to the right of Harry, James to the left. I'll stay here, behind Voldemort. On the count of one, I'll jump up.James, you jump up on two, Ginny three." Ginny and James nodded and began to sneak around, trying to reach their positions as quickly as possible. As soon as they had reached them, Dumbledore jumped up, James quickly following suit, Ginny finishing last. "Are you looking for someone?" James stormed forward, walking towards Voldemort, whose face broke into a smirk as he raised his wand. "Just the one," Voldemort smiled. He heard Sirius gasp behind him loudly as his gaze fell on James. "Like I said Black. I know everything. Everything," he taunted swirling his wand. "Who should I kill first? The old man," he said, turning to stare at Dumbledore, "The stupid mage," he glanced at Ginny, "The idiotic fool," Sirius flinched, "My downfall," Harry groaned and tried to roll away, "Or the very same man I killed seventeen years ago? Decisions, decisions.I wonder.which one?" He raised his wand and turned to Sirius. "I think perhaps you first.for thinking you could trick me. For doubting my power." ? "What are we going to do?" Draco wrung his hands, staring at Lily. "Create a Love Shield," she replied, grabbing his hand. "A love shield? What kind of stupid name is that?" he asked, letting Lily pull him forwards. "Well, they're actually called Joauras, but I think Love shield sounds much nicer," she replied. "Oh, yeah. Me too," Draco mumbled, his face burning. "So, how exactly do we create a love shield?" he asked. "Like this," Lily replied, taking his hands. "Close your eyes." "I hope no one can see me," he muttered, his eyes scrunched up. "No one except me," Lily replied. "Now think of someone you love. Someone who deep down means everything to you." Faces flashed before Draco's closed eyelids. Mum. Ginny. The lead singer of the Wichettes. Ginny. Auntie Brigit. Ginny. Pansy. Ginny. "I- I don't know.I don't love anyone," he cried out. "Yes you do," Lily replied, stretching her arms out. "Breathe in and just let that love for them breathe out with you.whatever you do, don't let go of my hand. Never let go of my hand. Whatever you do." ? Dumbledore, Ginny and James made their way to stand in line with Sirius. With a sharp count to three under their breath, they raised their wands and cried out. "Avada Kedavra," just a second after Voldemort, who'd seen them raise their wands, rolled out of the way. The green flash blinded them for more than a few seconds, the power of the three curses insurmountable. As the flash died down, the loud cackle of Voldemort's laughter ran through the air. "Looks like you lost again," he laughed. "Got the little house-elf instead me." "House-elf?" James asked, squinting into the shadows in front of them. "Dobby," Harry gasped. Lying motionless in the shadows of the trees, Dobby's potato like figure was spread-eagled, his face and wide eyes locked in a look of fright. "Dobby's dead." "Who on earth is Dobby?" Ginny asked. "Now's not really the time, Ginny," Dumbledore said. "Keep an eye on V-" "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort suddenly yelled, aiming his wand at Dumbledore. "NO!" Harry screamed out, the green flash again blinding him. His scar throbbed painfully, and he raised a bloody hand to his forehead. Voldemort cackled loudly, and with each bout of evil laughter, Harry's scar hurt more and more. As soon as the blinding flash disappeared, Harry opened his squinted eyes and stared at Dumbledore. "What the hell?" ? Hermione gasped for breath as she reached the castles large doors. She quietly slipped inside, trying to make her way to Dumbledore's office. "Was it down this corridor.or this one?" she mused, talking out loud to herself. "Was what, me lovely?" Peeves hissed suddenly behind her. "Wait til I tell Filch about this.a student (a model student as well) walking the castle at night." he cackled, and took a deep breath, about to yell out, no doubt at the top of his lungs, for Filch. Hermione turned and ducked into a corridor just as Peeves exploded. "STUDENT OUT OF BOUNDS! GRYFFINDOR WALKING THE CASTLE." his voice, followed by devious cackles, floated away. Peeking around the corner, Hermione raised her wand and whispered, "Lumos." The pale light from her wand cast shadows across the corridor. It was empty. Sneaking out again, she began to run down the hall, searching for the gargoyle statue. As she turned a corner for the twentieth time, she glanced around the corridor. "Hey, Hermione," a voice suddenly whispered. "You won't believe what we've just done," said another. Turning around, Hermione stared at Fred and George Weasley, hiding in an empty room. Fred glanced around the corridor. "Is it safe?" he asked. "Safe?" "Yeah. You know, Peeves or Filch aren't around are they?" George explained. "Oh. No, they aren't. What are you doing walking around the grounds? What won't I believe you just did?" Hermione asked hurriedly, glancing around, trying to see down into the far end of the passageway. "You are looking at the two-" "Most brilliant students that will go down in history for-" "Putting some Muggle alcohol that Dad got from the Ministry, called Jack Daniels or some such name-" "Into Snape's butterbeer," Fred finished off. "You did what?" Hermione said astounded. "We put Jack Daniels into Snape's 'bedtime beverage'. Quite clever, don't you think?" "B-but, I thought it was Dobby.I thought Dobby spiked it," Hermione stuttered. Suddenly, though, everything became clear. Both Dobby and the twins had put something in Snape's drink. Alcohol and a sleeping draft. What had she read in that book? '.a sleeping draft, when mixed with/diluted with alcohol of any sort, has it's power slowed. Therefore, it would take longer to work to it's purpose.' "What do you mean Dobby? What would he spike it with?" George's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Uh.nothing. Quick, tell me. How do I get to Dumbledore's office?" she asked, looking at them with hopeful eyes. "Surely you two, of all people, should know." "Hermione, we're offended!" George said, staring at Hermione with a mock hurt look on his face. "Please George. I don't have time this. I have to get to Dumbledore's office. Please," she urged. "Run to the end of this corridor, then take a right. It's in the third corridor to your left after that," Fred said suddenly. "Why do you need to go there? And where have you been? You've got leaves in your hair. And," with a sudden shocked look on his face, as though he'd just realised it, "You're wearing you're pyjamas!" "Such a crime to do at night, isn't it?" she smiled her thanks and began to race down the corridor. As she turned to the right she could hear Fred. "Ron will be so jealous." ? Harry, James, Ginny, Sirius and Voldemort himself stared at Dumbledore in confusion. The curse had no doubt been performed. Yet Dumbledore was still alive. Even he himself was shocked, pinching himself to make sure that he truly was fully there. With a angry groan, Voldemort stepped forward, trying to punch James. His fist rebounded off a golden surface, the contact sending ripples of gold through the air. James stood unmoving, Voldemort's fist having not come anywhere near his face. "That would be your stupid wife," he yelled, eyes blazed with anger at James. "And Draco," Ginny replied softly. Voldemort cursed, and kicked a stone. "Two. Two of them.which makes whatever they're doing to protect you stronger," again, Voldemort kicked a stone, sending it flying over Dobby's lifeless body. "But I wonder." he cackled loudly, suddenly. He began to make his way over to Harry. "They couldn't possible make the shield large enough to cover you as well Harry.lying here so lifeless, so much in pain. I'll guess I'll just have to be satisfied with you.and be glad that at least your father got to see it. Finally." ? "He's going to do it.he's going to kill Harry and we can't reach him," Draco said through gritted teeth. The pain coursed through him, recurring vibrations from the painful twists throughout his body that had occurred when Voldemort performed the curse. "Reach, Draco. Stretch your arms out further.further.DON'T LET GO OF ME," Lily shrieked suddenly as Draco's fingers began to slip from hers. Readjusting his hand so that it was firmly caught in hers, he stretched his arms out. "Move, Harry.move closer, you idiot," he muttered under his breath, the pain almost becoming too much. It was as though he was on fire, as though his whole body was burning up slowly.bit by tortuous bit... "DAMMIT HARRY! I'm supposed to be cold.to be evil, to be cold- hearted.why am I doing this for you?" he yelled out. "Lily.I have to let go.it hurts too much.he must have been lying when he said there was no emotional pain." His eyes began to close as he started to slip into unconsciousness, the world turning black. How can I faint in heaven? He thought suddenly. It wasn't right.something was wrong.How come it didn't hurt Lily like it hurt him? "Please, Draco.try harder." Lily stared at him, her eyes pleading him to do something. "Lily I can't." it's going black.again. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Voldemort open his mouth, his wand poised. "This time he'll do it Lily. He really will.we can't, I can't stop it," Draco whispered, trying for the last time in vein to reach out towards Harry. Lily let out a strangled cry. "I thought you would care, Draco.I really did." "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort's cry echoed through Draco's head, pulsing, pounding his head until he almost felt numb with the pain. Slowly opening his eyes, ignoring Lily's sobs, he stared at Harry. "I can't bear to look, Draco.is he really gone?" Lily sobbed loudly, her eyes shut close. Draco smiled. "No, Lily. He isn't." Lily snapped her head back to look at him. "What?" she whispered softly. She turned her head around and stared at Harry. Her face broke into a huge smile. Staring back at them, red hair flying everywhere, Molly Weasley smiled at them, glancing down at Harry, who lay cowering behind her. "Thank you," Lily said, tears streaming down her face, just as Voldemort bellowed out in rage. ? Hermione stood at the door to Dumbledore's office. There, staring at her with identical sets of wide eyes, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey stood behind Dumbledore's desk, attaching a note to a tawny owl's foot. "Miss Granger," McGonagall sniffed, wrapping her dressing gown around her body tightly. "How dare you think you have the right to walk around the castle at night. Go! Now! Go back to your dormitory, or I'll-" "Please, Professor," Hermione interrupted, ignoring McGonagall, "You can't, you mustn't send that letter to the Ministry." Madam Pomfrey's face turned deathly pale. McGongall's eyes widened in fury. "How dare you presume you can tell us what we can and can't do," she snapped. "No, you don't understand. You'll ruin everything if you send it. You see, Professor Dumbledore isn't really dead-" "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE IS NOT DEAD," McGonagall screeched suddenly. "What makes you think such a thing?" she continued, attempting to be calmer. "Professor McGonagall, just trust me. I know that you think that he's dead, but you can't send the letter to the Ministry. Just give me the note.please, Professor. Please," Hermione pleaded. "Miss Granger, this is no matter of yours. Now take your leave before I expel you," McGonagall shouted out. "No, Professor, I can't, Professor Snape sent me too- MADAM POMFREY! DON'T!" she shrieked suddenly as Madam Pomfrey crept over to the window, the tawny owl perched on her arm. With one swift movement, she pulled the window open and let the owl fly off into the night air. "Now you can't do anything, Hermione," McGonagall said quietly. "You've just ruined it. You've just ruined it all!" Hermione shrieked, racing out the door. She had to find Dumbledore. ? 


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (i need...

CHAPTER TWELVE:  
  
Voldemort cursed again, storming towards Harry. "I may not be able to kill you with a curse, but I will strangle you with my bare hands," he shouted, grabbing Harry by the hair. "You'll only die trying," Ginny whispered quietly. "Is that your opinion?" Voldemort snapped, turning to face her. "How honoured I am to have been given the opinion of a Mage," he continued, letting go of Harry to walk over to Ginny. She stared at him with her brown eyes, never taking her gaze off his. "Don't mess with me, little girl," Voldemort whispered menacingly. "You've seen what happens to those that do," he flicked his eyes towards James who was standing stone still. He walked away, making his way back to Harry. "Stand up!" he shouted. Harry winced and stood up, holding his broken and bloody arm to his chest. "You may be protected by the love of your mother, the strength of your father.but that doesn't mean I cannot kill you. I have waited seventeen years for this, Harry. Seventeen years. And I will be damned if I let you slip through my fingers again," he hissed, spitting on his face. With a look of pure venom on his face, he wrapped his hands around Harry's neck and began to squeeze. ? Cornelius Fudge jumped awake as a tawny owl tapped its beak against his window. Sighing, he rolled over, shaking the whole bed as he stood up. What now, he thought as he opened the window and pulled the note off the owl's leg. Unfolding it, he leaned towards the light filtering in through the window.  
  
Dear Cornelius, Dumbledore dead. Help needed immediately. School may be in danger Minerva McGonagall.  
  
The note said, the words scrawled hurriedly against a ripped piece of parchment. A cold fist curled around Fudge's heart. This could only mean one thing.Voldemort. He quickly pulled on his cloak, not bothering to take off his pyjamas to get changed. He closed his eyes. I have to Apparate to outside the Hogwarts grounds, he thought. He opened his eyes and let his mind do the work. His last thought as his body disappeared from the room was, I'll go down in history as the man who killed Voldemort.  
  
? Ginny stared at Voldemort, whose face was going red with the force he was using; he could touch Harry, her mother's shield wasn't strong enough to prevent that, but he could not harm Harry. She saw out of the corner of her eye Dumbledore raise his wand slowly- now was the perfect time. Even if Voldemort did somehow manage to move out of the way, Harry would be protected. "Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore yelled out, his wand aimed at Voldemort. There was a blinding green flash, not as large as the one that had killed Dobby, but stronger. Ginny, James and Sirius all closed their eyes, the brightness blinding them. As the green dulled, as quickly as it had ignited, the three of them, and Harry and Dumbledore stared eagerly at the motionless body lying on the floor. Voldemort lay spread eagled on the ground at Harry's feet. There was a stunned silence. "H-he's dead," Ginny whispered, the amazement in her voice undisguised. "All these years and he's- gone," she continued. Dumbledore slowly walked over towards the motionless body. Using the foot of his boot, he rolled Voldemort's body over. The pale skin as coated in dirt, his eyes slits of white. "He's dead!" Ginny yelled happily all of a sudden. James and Sirius yelled with her, James rushing over to Harry's side to help him up. "Can I let off some fireworks, Albus?" Sirius asked, the huge grin on his face allowing, for one moment, the pain of a prisoner to disappear. Dumbledore frowned, motioning a hand to silence them. He leaned his head closer towards Voldemort's face. "Uh- Albus, what are you.doing?" James asked nervously, silently approaching Dumbledore, who frowned even more. "Ssh!" he said. He leaned his ear to Voldemort's mouth. All of a sudden, his eyes widened with horror. He jumped back, his wand once again raised. "What? What is it?" Ginny asked, looking around apprehensively. "He- he's." Dumbledore's voice trailed off, his mouth dry. "He's what?" "He's alive.he's still breathing." "WHAT?" James and Sirius shouted out in unison. They turned to Voldemort's body, which was as motionless as it had been before. "He's dead! Look, he's not moving at all," Harry said desperately, staring first at Voldemort, than at Dumbledore, than back again. He was still lying on the ground, nursing his broken and bloody arm. "His body is dead.but he's alive inside," Dumbledore's eyes were wide. "We have to kill him now, before he strengthens, before he finds another body to inhabit." "How can he be alive on the inside? What are you talking about?" James asked confused, his eyes wild. Ginny stared at Dumbledore, her eyes seeming to penetrate through his head, through to his very thoughts. "Ellisius Cotrous," she whispered, her eyes closing. "What?" Sirius asked distractedly. "He's become one of the." she swallowed slightly, closing her eyes. "One of the living dead." ? Hermione stood at the edge of the forest, glancing around wildly. Dobby was gone; she shouldn't have trusted him. She sighed and began to run further forward, passing Snape's motionless body, then Ron's. What is this? She thought. Everyone's fainting, dying or disappearing. She leant against a tree, panting for breath while trying to stretch out a stitch. She was tired and- She stopped suddenly in her thoughts, her ears alert. She could hear breathing, right behind her. As slowly as possible, trying not to move anything or to make any noise, she turned around. There, staring face to face with her was- "Mr. Fudge," she gasped aloud, before cursing herself inside her head. What an idiot! She thought to herself; he has no idea who I am. "Please, young lady, I advise that you leave these forests immediately.there is danger around here. You must leave, now, before I summon a-" "With all respect Sir, please shut up. You don't understand what is happening. You-Know-Who is here, in these forests. I have to go and help-" "What?" Fudge exclaimed suddenly. "Here? In the forest? Go. Now!" Fudge yelled out angrily. He pushed Hermione aside, causing her head to crack sharply against a tree before her eyes rolled backwards and she fell to the floor unconscious. ? Harry stared at Voldemort's body, his head spinning as he crawled along the ground. Though his body didn't seem to be moving, he could hear short rasps of breath every so often, escaping from Voldemort's lips. "Well, are you going to curse him or not?" Sirius asked, staring confused at Dumbledore. "I can't curse him; his body is now like a shield against him. He's living on the inside. There's only one way to kill him," Dumbledore said. "How's that?" James asked hurriedly. "I need.the Dementor's Kiss," Dumbledore replied. Harry shivered, his fingers curling around his wand as he thought of the dark hooded creatures. "I know something," Ginny said suddenly, her voice raised in excitement. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before. James, Dumbledore. We can use James," she continued, staring at Dumbledore wildly. Dumbledore first glanced at James, then at Voldemort then back again. "You're right," Dumbledore agreed suddenly. "James, come here." "What are you going to use me for?" James asked cautiously, stepping towards Dumbledore slowly. "There are tow kinds of living dead. You are one of them, and Voldemort is the other kind. Because you have been brought back from the dead, your body doesn't shield you. But because Voldemort is so evil he cannot physically die, he is shielded. Do you get me?" Ginny explained quickly as Dumbledore pointed his wand at James, begin to mutter slowly. James nodded, keeping an eye both on Voldemort and Dumbledore. "So, Dumbledore will, well he is now at the moment, perform a curse on you, and when you touch Voldemort you will suck his body away from him, leaving him unshielded, free for Dumbledore to kill," Ginny finished off excitedly. "It can only be used if there are the two types of living dead around, and one of them willing." James looked green at the sight of having to touch Voldemort, let alone suck his body away from him. Harry watched from the corner. "Will it hurt?" James asked warily, speaking loudly to be heard over Dumbledore's incessant mumbling. "It shouldn't.but it's only been performed once before, so we can't be sure," Ginny said. "Step back Sirius," she warned as Dumbledore finished his muttering. A gold glow seemed to surround James' body. Harry watched amazed as James walked over towards Voldemort's body. "Don't let go, whatever happens, until we say so," Dumbledore quickly said before James' hand rested on Voldemort's forehead. Harry couldn't see, as a gold spray seemed to cover them like a morning fog, a toxic mist that threatened to choke him as he crawled backwards away from it. He could barely breathe as everything faded from sight and his body numbed; he couldn't even feel the ground beneath him His head spun lazily, circling around a black nothing, causing stabs of pain to spray out from his scar down his body before a final loud crack thundered inside his head and everything went black. ? Draco stared at the scene before him. Dumbledore, Ginny and Sirius were leaning against trees, there eyes closed tightly; Harry lay awkwardly on the ground near them, his face calm as though he was unconscious- "He is, Draco," Lily said quietly. Draco jumped. He forgot that she could read his mind. "Is it working?" Draco asked her softly. "So far.." "What's wrong with Harry?" he asked, staring at Harry and his awkward position. "He's connected to both of them. It's probably hurting him more than its hurting James," Lily replied, glancing around. "What are you looking for?" Draco asked, glancing up as well. Lily motioned for him to be quiet, not taking her eyes off the sky above them. Finally, she stared back at him. "It's time to go back," she said, walking over to him. "What do you mean, go back?" Draco panicked. "If I go to where you are, I won't be able to be brought back to life again." "Of course you will. You just won't be able to see what's happening here.if that makes sense," Lily quickly added as an afterthought. Draco nodded. "It does. Will you go back to where you were?" he asked. "Yes. Draco, thanks again for giving James the chance to see Harry.I know how much it will mean to him," Lily began, stepping closer to Draco. "I-" Draco began, before he was cut off by a loud bursting noise that shook his ears. "What the?" he asked glancing around. He stared at Lily and she smiled.he understood. They were 'going back'. Like pieces falling out of a complete jigsaw, the image of Ginny, Harry, James, Dumbledore, Sirius and Voldemort before Draco shattered away. The colours blurred and faded, flashing into a dark pool of black before there was a bright white and Draco was alone again, all images of Lily and the others gone. ? Harry blinked his eyes slowly, staring at a ceiling that seemed all too familiar to him. He tried to raise his head before being forced to lower it as it spun heavily. He could hear a low mumble of voices in the corner. "W-who's there?" he asked dazedly. He could hear footsteps come towards him, the shoes tapping on the floor. "You're in the Infirmary, Harry," Madam Pomfrey's voice seemed to echo throughout his head. All of a sudden, some sweet chocolate was being stuffed into his mouth. By now, he could lift his head and lean back against the pillow. "Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed as he laid eyes on him. "What happened? Is Voldemort dead?" he asked excitedly. Dumbledore sighed and walked over to him. "Harry," he began. "Well, just when James was about to complete the spell, he was, um, knocked over, shall we put it, by Cornelius Fudge-" "What?" Harry exclaimed, spitting out chocolate. Dumbledore could only shrug his shoulders, anger glinting in his eyes. "But, you still got Voldemort, right?" he said. "Voldemort's dead, isn't he?" he looked at Dumbledore expectantly. "Unfortunately.no. His inner self managed to escape his body when Fudge interfered. Therefore, should he ever return, which he most undoubtedly will, we have no idea as to who he is going to be. Why, he might even inhabit a baby's body to renew his life span," Dumbledore stated angrily, shaking his head. "But that's inhumane!" Harry exclaimed furiously. "Voldemort himself is inhumane, Harry," Dumbledore sighed and stared at the bed across from Harry. "I better go check on Siria. We have to keep her in condition for when she performs the spell." "What spell?" Harry asked suddenly. "Well, you see Harry, Siria is what is known as a Crosser. She witnesses actions of the dead living in this world," Dumbledore replied. "That's what she was talking about! She was going on before about how she'd recognised James, and how she 'heard' things. But how did you find out she was a Crosser?" Harry quizzed. "It's rather sad, really. You see, when she sees dead people, they cannot see her. To them, I suppose, they are just living in Heaven. But Siria's sees them as normal.she thinks they are real, unless she knows better," Dumbledore was cut short by Harry. "Yeah, but how did you find out?" he interrupted impatiently. "She saw Draco. She didn't know that he was dead, and she hugged him, and.well, it was very traumatic for her to see her brother and then realise that he is dead, and just living in her world." With that, Dumbledore stood up and left Harry, who lay back down on the bed and watch Siria cry soundlessly in her bed opposite him. 


	13. The End- Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A/N: Songs used in this chapter are: One Last Breath and Don't Stop Dancing, respectively, both by Creed © to them.  
  
Ginny stood near the head table, her small figure hidden and unseen in the usual breakfast mayhem that occurred on the weekends. "Any luck with You-Know-Who?" she asked quietly, glancing around before turning back to Dumbledore for a response. He quickly shook his head no. McGonagall sat somewhat shamefully beside him, unable to help listen to Dumbledore. If she and Poppy had followed Hermione's orders.she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. As Ginny began to make her way to the Gryffindor table, where Fred and George, usually the main cause of the breakfast pandemonium, sat quietly with Ron, a look of gloom shadowed on their faces. Dumbledore felt that she, Ginny, had to be the one to break the news of their mother's death to them. I hated that more than anything, Ginny thought; breaking the-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the creaking open of the door. Glancing up she stared at the figure who had nervously entered the room. She seethed with anger as Cornelius Fudge made his way towards Dumbledore at the Head Table. She couldn't help it. "Mr. Fudge!" she called out loudly to be heard over the noise. Fudge stopped quickly, and spun around, staring at Ginny as she approached him. "Yes?" he asked uncertainly, staring at Ginny's red, and obviously angry, face. "Anything I can help you with?" he continued, trying to back away without making it obvious. "You know what would really help me, Mr. Fudge?" Ginny began sweetly. "If you went to the Astronomy tower, took a good look at the ground and jump out the window." "I beg your pardon, Miss, uh, Miss. Weasley?" Fudge replied; he figured it safe enough to guess that she was a Weasley. "Smartest guess you've made in your life," Ginny replied, folding her arms. "Just who do you think you are?" she yelled out suddenly. "I mean, besides a loser that knows he's an incompetent idiot?" Fudge's face flushed red as the Hall quietened, all heads turning to stare at Fudge and Ginny. Dumbledore stood up at the Head table. "Ginny, perhaps you should calm down-" "NO!" Ginny replied, angry enough to interrupt Dumbledore. "I am sick and tired of this stupid idiot running our Ministry. What kind of minister, Professor Dumbledore, charges through the Forbidden Forest like a bull in the middle of the night? Ruining possibly the most important event in recent history?" Ginny yelled out. "Young lady, before I do something drastic-" "So you are going to jump out the window? That's what I would call.sufficiently drastic. For once, Mister Cornelius Fudge, SHUT UP!" Ginny finished off angrily before spinning around and racing out the hall. There was a stunned silence before a few sniggers filled the room; Cornelius Fudge's face turned a deep crimson as he walked towards Dumbledore and began to talk furiously. ? Harry sat in the chair beside Siria's bed. She sat quietly, writing in a diary. Harry sighed; he'd been trying to talk to her for days, but she refused to talk. Not just to him, but to everyone. He stood up and walked over to Hermione's bed. Her head was heavily bandaged, yet she was reading a remarkably thick book. "Honestly Hermione," Harry stated, shaking his head before opening a Chocolate Frog from her bedside table with one arm. His other arm was awkwardly lying motionless beside him. Madam Pomfrey had injected a numbing serum just an hour earlier as he fixed up the splintered bones on his arm; the very same arm that, five years ago, had had all it's bones removed by Professor Lockhart. "How can you read at a time like this?" he asked in wonder. "I'm looking up some information about Crossers.for Siria. I think, if Siria is up to it, she can undo the Krillic curse- bring Draco back and send James back to the dead," Hermione explained, not glancing up from her book. "What?" Harry cried out. "But, Hermione- you can't send my father back to the dead. Not when I've just begun to know him.this is Draco we're talking about. Draco, or my father; which one do you want to stay?" "Harry.think reasonably. You're father has spent seventeen years being dead. You can't expect him to want to stay here, alive.it's too shocking," Hermione attempted to give reason. "I like to think he'd want to stay here to get to know me," Harry said coldly, standing up and moving away from the bed. "Harry." Hermione's voice called out after him. He ignored her and quickly pulled the curtain around his bed closed. He sat angrily staring into space for a few moments before he noticed that Siria had gone.her diary lying open on the bed. He stood up and walked towards it. "Siria?" he called out quietly. There was no response. He stared at the diary, and the page full of Siria's small neat writing. He knew he shouldn't read it, that it was private.but he would know if she was thinking along the same lines as Hermione. He picked it up, and glanced around quickly, before beginning to read again. I know that it isn't my right to decide if Harry's father should 'die' again, to go back to Heaven.but, sometimes when I see his eyes, I can see that he is not happy. Yes, he is in awe of Harry, and the love for Harry is easily seen in his eyes.but when he stares at Harry while Harry is sleeping, I can see the lady with red hair.Harry's mother, Lily I think. She isn't aware that she is there by James and Harry. She seems unaware that her ghostly presence is near to James and Harry, as though she cannot stay away from them.but, if what Dumbledore has said is true, then.there seems to be a certain magnetism with the Potter family- it seems as though their love is so strong it can break all the rules. I see James sit by Harry, holding a picture of Lily, staring at it, and then back at Harry, and I like to imagine he is looking at Harry and seeing Lily. He loves Harry as much as he loves Lily, but when my strengths as a Crosser become so fierce and I can hear the whispers, the faint echoes of voices of the dead, then I know that James understands he's had the chance to see Harry.but he does not belong here with him. He belongs in Heaven with Lily, by her side with both of them loving Harry from a distance. Death is a mystery.a void in life when people can learn to accept all that they have lost through passing and live on just love in a place where they can see all that they love whenever they want. James wants to be with both Lily and Harry, and it is hurting him to decide on his choice; to stay or to go. If Harry lets him, makes sure that James knows he understands, he could make so many people happy. James, Lily, Draco.and me. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.and I have the ability to be the beholder of death. It scares me to think that I could transform the livings of so many people with just a touch.I am only a girl who has her own dreams.who can change someone's view of 'beautiful' and 'death' in an instant that will seem so sacred to them and so scary to me. I want Harry to make the right choice, the choice that he knows will be up to him, and him only, in the end. He begs for me to talk to him, but if I do.I'm afraid I'll say something to make him confused. So I write in here to weave my blanket of secrets.secrets entwined in my heart.secrets that still find a way to escape like leaves falling from a tree.falling from my heart and floating away until even I am so blinded by the confusion that I turn them away. ? Dumbledore sat at his desk, rubbing his tired eyes as he stared at the cover of the Daily Prophet. The headline screamed at him as he thrust it down in disgust. You-Know-Who.in the air you breathe. He couldn't help but hate himself for it, even as he told himself that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't stand to see the thick bold print flash up at him, so he quickly flipped open the page. Another headline was splayed all over the page .yet this one he could be proud of. Quirrell's name cleared .sacrifice of the betrayer. Dumbledore sighed as he thought of what had happened the night Voldemort's spirit had escaped. In some strange way, he believed it was his fault, his mistake. He just couldn't shake the feeling that part of the blame was on him. "It wasn't your fault," a voice said suddenly. Dumbledore started and looked up, staring at Ginny. She smiled. "My mage powers are increasing. I can now walk through walls.and you already know I can read minds," she said taking a seat opposite Dumbledore.  
  
"What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked curiously. "I spoke to Harry today," she began nervously. "He- he said that, if James wants to, Siria can perform the crossover on James and Draco- switch them back." "I see," Dumbledore stated simply, crossing his hands. "Have you spoken to James about this?" "I didn't have to. I could read his mind, remember? He loves Harry, but he doesn't belong here.and I can understand that," Ginny replied. "If- um, - if James does want to be 'crossed' over, I was just wondering if.if you could wait to cross him over.just, you know, well, wait-" "Wait until after your mother's funeral?" Dumbledore filled in softly. "Yes. How did you know?" Ginny asked her brown eyes startled. "Sometimes, Ginny, I think there can be a Mage in all of us," Dumbledore said before standing up. "You'd better leave, now. We are all tired and sleep is welcome." "Yes, I know," Ginny smiled. She too stood up and was just about to turn when she noticed the newspaper that lay crumpled on Dumbledore's desk. "I know of something that can cheer you up," she smiled, before turning to the next page of the newspaper. She quickly left the room as Dumbledore stared at the headline, a smile on his face as well as hers. Minister of Magic shamed.fired.unemployed! ? Please come now, I think I'm falling Holding onto all I think is safe It seems I've found the road to nowhere And I'm trying to escape I yelled back when I heard thunder But I'm down to one last breath And with it, let me say Let me say  
  
Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
.Maybe six feet ain't so far down.  
  
Ginny stared silently as the coffin was lowered into the ground, her red hair running wild with the fierce wind. A tear rolled off her cheek, and she watched as it landed on the coffin, the wind splashing it about. She imagined her mother's face, hidden under the wood, and smiled inside. She could feel her fathers hand resting softly on her shoulder, feel her brother George's shoulders shake silently as he cried; she could hear Ron's whimpered sobs and the haunting voice of Siria who sang so beautifully. And she could feel her mother's presence upon her, her mother's smile caressing her face, her mother's voice as she sang sweetly in her ear the song that she'd always sung when Ginny was upset. The song that echoed throughout her head now, spinning around so it drown out the voice of Siria and comforted her in a way that she knew would protect her forever. At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some wrongs seem right Whatever life brings, I've been through everything But now I'm on my knees again. And I know I must be strong  
  
Although I hurt I must go on  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way.  
  
? Siria sat in the centre of the room, James lying in front of her. She looked nervous as she closed her eyes, holding the wand that had just 'chosen' her. She could see, out of the corner of her eyes, Harry sitting quietly in the corner, his eyes never leaving his father. She was so scared that it wouldn't work, and that she'd ruin everything for everyone, but she comforted herself with the thought that if some people had the power to kill, then she could have the power to restore. Closing her eyes again, she pointed her wand at a pure white candle that lay just in front of James. Though her eyes were closed, she imagined the flame from the candle following the path of her wand until it disappeared, the heat and light now flowing from her wand. Against the deep black of her closed eyelids, Siria could see faces of people who were not quite there, peoples who had hands that seemed to reach out for her and disappear, fade into nothing, as she stepped back. She didn't know how she was supposed to know which hand was her brother's, and that was what scared her more than anything. But suddenly there was a pair of slate grey eyes staring at her, alight with a deep hope, and a flash of white blonde hair before the face faded and a hand appeared before her, brighter than any of those she'd seen before. She reached out and held onto it, feeling a shock flow through her fingertips. She quickly stretched out her other hand, dropping the wand on James' chest and grabbing his hand. She felt another shock flow through her, this one stronger than before, and everything went black. It seemed as though she could feel the very being of James melt through her, leaving her cold before what could have been Draco's spirit come through. As though taken through a slide show of something she would never understand, she saw Draco before her, triggering memories of a three year old, gazing at her pregnant mother.memories of a laughing man who she could recognise as Sirius smiling down at her, placing her on his shoulders as he laughed, told her it was all a secret and that she was his beautiful baby girl, that he would love her forever and ever. Then it was a memory of being lost, having nowhere to go, being hidden like a lie and then a memory of all around her being nothing but a void of emptiness. ? Draco sat at his sister's bed in the hospital wing, haven just taken Sirius' place as he'd left. Siria was sleeping, her skin a pale white as she looked sickly thin on the bed. It was the end of the school year.time to leave. As soon as Siria was well enough, more emotionally than physically, she'd be able to go to what she should've always known as home.the Malfoy Manor. Yet Draco was not a Malfoy anymore. Just as Siria never was one. Draco would remain a Malfoy by name, but he knew that he would despise himself for the rest of his life for being one. He felt sad as he stared at the portrait of Narcissa and Sirius on Siria's table. Sirius had given it to her, as a gift that he knew she would want. He knew that Sirius would never go back to be with Narcissa; he could see it in his eyes. If he had any love left for the woman who'd betrayed him and married Lucius Malfoy because she could not stand up to her parents.it would be love born of gratitude, gratitude for Siria. There was a noise at the door and he glanced up. Ginny stared back at him. Her brown eyes stared at him intently, and he wondered if she could see what he was thinking. And then he remembered that she could read what he was thinking anyway. "I know it wouldn't work," he said quietly, glancing away. "Do you understand why, though?" she asked as she sat opposite him. "Because Harry is where you belong.with a Gryffindor, not me. I understand, Ginny. Harry will to, I know he will. It's all for the best. You are destined for Harry. I suppose you could say I was just a test," he smiled awkwardly. "A test I'll never regret passing," Ginny smiled. Draco stood up. "I'd better get packed and ready.you know," he said before waving goodbye to Ginny, walking out the door. ? Harry sat at the edge of the lake outside the castle. The water was lukewarm as he swirled his fingers in it. What a year it had been.Quirrell's name cleared, Ginny's mother dying, Draco's sister appearing, getting to know his father, Voldemort living again. He heard footsteps come up behind him and he turned around, staring up at Dumbledore. "What troubles you Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "I would sit down to join you, but I fear my back will give way." He smiled quietly. "I hate the way he always gets away with it and how it seems he'll never be able to die," Harry said glumly, staring out at the mass expanse of sky before him. "One day he will Harry. Immortality can only be born if one is good.as Voldemort is evil, and if he does manage to inhabit a body, well.all I'll say is that death can trick the mind in many ways. I believe that there is someone out there Harry, and it may be you and it may not, but there is someone out there who can stop Voldemort. One day, Harry.one day," Dumbledore said before standing silently for a few moments as he stared at the sky like Harry. He turned and walked away. One day, Harry thought. One day.in this lifetime, or the next? I'll never know.unless I am the one. ? Ginny dragged her trunks onto the carriages of the Hogwarts Express, smiling at Draco as she passed him. "So," Ron said, happy again for a moment. "Can you really read minds, Gin?" he asked. Fred and George turned around curiously. "Yes," Ginny said. "Which means I can tell what you're thinking when you stare at Hermione's bum in the middle of breakfast, oh dear brother of mine," Ginny smiled. Ron and Hermione blushed and Harry, Fred and George laughed out loud. It almost seemed as though everything was back to normal. Almost. 


	14. chapter eight

CHAPTER EIGHT: Harry stared at his father, taking in the black hair, messy like his, and the brown eyes that never took their gaze off him. He stepped back, not believing what stood before him. He looked at Ron, whose face was just as amazed as his own. His eyes moved towards Ginny, who was staring at James with a secretive smile on her face then towards Dumbledore, who was perfectly still. "W-what's going on?" he muttered, half to himself, not thinking that anyone would answer him. "It's okay, Harry," James began, before he was cut off by Harry. "No, it's not okay! Who are you? What do you guys think you're doing, disguising some man as my dad? What are you trying to do?" he said, turning to face Dumbledore. "Let me explain- no, actually, I think, that perhaps, I'm not the one who should explain it all. Ginny, could you please tell Harry what exactly we are trying to do?" he said, his blue eyes never leaving Ginny's face. Her mouth opened in shock, and she tried to think of something to say. "Don't you think James, or you, should be the one to tell him?" she finally managed to get out. "We'll add our bits, but you know the most of what is important for Harry. Don't you?" he replied, knowing that Ginny couldn't back down. She nodded her head slowly and turned to Harry, who was glaring at her expectantly. "Okay. Well, this kind of all started at the end of term last year, the beginning of the summer holidays. Draco got the letter from his dad, telling him that he was dead. It also had the Krilic curse that Draco used in it-" "What's a Krilic curse?" Ron interrupted. "You'll find out later. Anyway, the night we came back to school, we all saw the Bloody Baron lead Draco out of the hall. And you'll also remember, Harry, Ron, that I left the table to go to the toilet. What I really did was follow Draco and the Baron and listened to what they were talking about. It appears that the Baron owed Draco's father a favour or two, so he decided to give Draco some help. At first, I had no idea what they were talking about, but I heard the word Krilic a couple of times and knew all about the banned curses from dad-" "You actually listened to Dad when he yakked on about all those things?" Ron interrupted again. "Ron, shut up," Harry said, waving a hand to silence Ron. "Anyway, as I was saying," Ginny glared at Ron. " So I had figured out that Draco was planning to bring back his father from the dead. He got permission from Snape to get a book on the curses from the Restricted Section in the library, researching it. And then, when he got the detention from Snape, he found a box with the banned curses in them and he managed to translate the curse fully. Then he performed it in one of the abandoned dungeons near the Slytherin commonroom." "So how does that explain about my dad?" Harry asked. "Well, Draco, being the idiot he is-was-, didn't think about the consequences. The Baron told him that he needed something of his fathers to perform the curse and he used a necklace that his mother gave him. Only, it wasn't his father's. His father had stolen it off James in their third year. Draco, of course, did not know this. This was just one of the reasons as to why James was brought back instead of Lucius. Gryffindor the first and Slytherin the third started the Krilic language. This created a loophole in the curse. It meant that a Slytherin could only bring back a Gryffindor and a Gryffindor could only bring back a Slytherin. So, even though Draco wanted his father to be brought back, the fact that the necklace was rightfully James' mixed with the fact that, as a Slytherin, he could only bring back a Gryffindor, he brought James Potter back to life," she finished off. "How do you know all this?" James asked amazed. Ginny blushed. "Should I tell them, sir?" she asked Professor Dumbledore who hesitated slightly before nodding his head. "As long as it doesn't go pass this room," he said. "Well, I am a Mage. A mage is a witch, or wizard, who has powers other than the normal magical person. Kind of like a Squib, but the opposite. I can read minds- sometimes, and I know spells that not one other student at Hogwarts can perform," she explained. "So that's why you weren't scared when you were fighting You-Know- Who," Ron exclaimed. "But what were you saying about Mum? Is she okay? Did you really mean it when you said You-Know-Who killed her?" "Yes, I did. M-mum's dead Ron. Voldemort killed her and planted the body on Snape and Quirell, to make it look like they were the ones who killed her. Tonight, when Draco and I were leaving Professor Dumbledore's office, we had a fight and I ran into a room. Draco followed me and we were fighting when we heard Snape and Quirell coming. We hid under a desk and watch them drag mum in," her voice cracked at this point and tears began to fall over her lashes. "We had to hide her in the cupboard when Voldemort dumped Siria into the room, before coming here." "Yeah, who is this Siria anyway?" Harry asked, intrigued. There was an awkward silence as both Ginny and Dumbledore stared at James. "You really shouldn't have told him, you know that, don't you?" Dumbledore said. "I know, but I didn't think it was fair, Draco not knowing, you know," James replied, glancing down at his feet. "Not know what?" Ron asked impatiently. "That Draco had a sister who went missing eighteen years ago," James said, turning to face both Harry and Ron. "What?" Harry said, amazed. "His father sold her to Voldemort, as a trick, to distract the Ministry while Voldemort went on a killing spree. It worked, but Voldemort refused to give her back. He eventually said that he'd killed her. This sent Draco's parents over the edge. Narcissa was pregnant with Draco at the time, so he never knew her. He tried to find out about her after I told him, but Ginny tried to stop him. She ripped out a page in a newspaper that he knew he'd look at," James finished off. Both Harry and Ron shook their heads in amazement. "What about Quirell?" Harry asked. "Ginny told me about Draco, as I know she is a Mage, of course. And I knew that Quirell was alive. When you fainted, Harry, all those years ago, you know that I came to save you. I told everyone that Quirell died when Voldemort fled from his body. He didn't though- he was just a step away from doing so, though. So I sent him to a place in northern Europe, to stay with an old friend of mine. He recovered and came to me a year ago, wanting to help me get our revenge on Voldemort. He made his existence known to Voldemort and Snape, knowing that Voldemort would follow him," Dumbledore said. "You mean, you knew that Voldemort would kill our mum?" Ron asked, mouth wide open in horror. "Of course not. We were not expecting that. But you see, it was all a master plan. Snape and I deliberately brought Draco and Ginny to my office tonight. Ginny knew, of course, but Draco didn't have a clue. She led him to the room, knowing that they were going to dump the body there. Only we didn't have the heart to tell her that it was her own mother. So this was a surprise and she didn't really know what to do when Voldemort came; she knew he would, but she just went into some sort of shock and all spells flew out of her head. At least, that's what I think happened, is it not, Ginny?" Dumbledore asked her. She nodded dumbly, tears still leaving salty tracks down her cheeks. "We thought we'd planned it all perfectly. We would have Siria back, a girl who'd been missing for eighteen years; we would kill Voldemort, clear Quirell's name. Everything. Only we didn't plan on a little something called fate. We had no idea that Pettigrew would come, or that Harry and Ron would find out about Ron's mother and come looking for Ginny. We really didn't plan for Draco to die tonight either. With all the distractions, Voldemort managed to get away, so we've just dug ourselves into deeper trouble. How will we explain the mysterious death of a student and the reappearing of a man killed seventeen years ago?" ? They raced to the room where Siria lay. Harry and Ron stared at her, at the blood pouring down from a large cut on her forehead, at the silvery white hair that was so much like Draco's. Dumbledore held out his hand to help her up, but she ignored it. "Who are you?" she asked angrily. "Where am I?" she asked again, staring around at the room she was in. Ginny leant over her. The girl jumped back on her heels. "Don't touch me," Siria threatened. "We weren't going to," Dumbledore replied softly, just as Ron muttered under his breath, "Like we'd want to anyway." "Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't be so cruel. Come on," she said to Siria, holding her up. "We better go to the hospital wing." "So first you decided to bash me up and now you're my friend. Well, I'm just lost!" Siria exclaimed, even though she let Ginny walk her toward the door. "Ginny wait," Dumbledore said. "Don't you think we should be a bit more careful as to how we get her to the hospital wing? We don't want anyone to see her, at least not yet." Ginny hesitated for a moment before nodded her head. "How are we going to do it?" she asked, letting go of Siria who sat down again on the floor, apparently exhausted. "Harry, Ron, I want you to use Harry's invisibility cloak. Ron, you run up and get it from the dormitory." "What will I'll tell Hermione?" he asked. Dumbledore paused. "Hermione can come back with you. She'll be good in a time like this," he said. Ron nodded and raced out the door. "Harry I want you to wait here with Siria while I take James and Ginny to my office. Under no circumstances are you to leave this room or let anyone in, until Ron returns with the cloak, okay?" Dumbledore said, already half way out the door as Harry nodded. "Come on!" he called out to Ginny and James. Harry stood there as the door swung closed. It was silent for a moment before Siria spoke. "You're the guy that almost killed Voldemort," she said, glancing up at his scar. "How did you know that?" he asked, confused. "I hear things," she replied. "What do you mean, you hear things?" Harry stared at her as though she was crazy. She blushed and bowed her head down. "I just hear.stuff. I hear people talking when there's no one there. I see people too, people that no one else can see," she replied. "I've seen that man that looks like you, the one called James, I think. He always talks about his son- you and Voldemort." "Why are you telling me this?" "I don't know. It's just that Voldemort has had such a big part in your life, like me; he's ruined your life like he ruined mine, I guess," Siria replied. "How come you aren't afraid to say his name?" Harry asked curiously. She shrugged. "He was a family friend, and I'd always called him that. When he kidnapped me, he told me that if I ever called him You-Know-What or whatever everyone calls him that he'd kill me, and then he'd kill my mother and my father and my brother. What would you have done?" she asked. Harry paused for a moment. "I would've kicked him in the balls and ran away," he said, trying to lighten the heavy mood. "Hmph- what balls?" Siria replied. "I decided long ago that Voldemort is-" "Back," a voice finished off. They spun around quickly, staring straight at Voldemort. "Speak of the devil," Siria said before screaming out. "Run!" Both of them turned around, racing for the door. Harry grabbed the handle, shaking it violently. "Dumbledore must've put a spell on it or something," he said, kicking it. "Actually no, it was me," Voldemort said, twirling his wand around between his fingers. "Quite clever, don't you think?" he said. "Harry," Siria whispered quietly. "Try and open it from the outside," she said. "How do I do that?" Harry asked. "Hello! The glass has been smashed, remember? You can put your hand through the hole and see if it's locked from the outside, idiot," she replied, keeping an eye on Voldemort who was opening the cupboard door. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, Harry's dark hair rustling as he carefully put his arm through the hole. As though sensing movement, Voldemort spun around. "Acraschias!" he cried out. The shards of glass, hanging from the broken window trembled and fell. Harry yelled out as a thick, sharp piece shot through his forearm, blood spurting out. He heard Siria gasp behind him, and felt her fingers on his arm, trying to pull the glass out. He screamed again, this time even louder as the pain shot through him, before everything went black. ? Dumbledore spun around. "Did you hear that?" he asked, cocking his head in an attempt to hear something. Ginny looked up from the parchment she'd been studying. Seeing the look on Dumbledore's face, she dropped it and jumped up. "What do you think it was?" she asked hurriedly. "I was certain I heard a yell, or a cry of some sort," he replied, edging towards the door. "I'll go and see if Ron has come back with the Invisibility cloak," she muttered, racing out of the room. She twisted and turned in the hallways, finally turning into the corridor where Harry and Siria were. She stared at the door, and at the shattered glass lying on the floor. She was certain she could hear some sort of dripping. "Peeves?" she asked warily as she made her way over to the door. Then she saw it. Dripping from the shards of glass, making monotonous splatters on the ground was the rich red colour of fresh, new blood. Ginny opened her mouth soundlessly. She raced over towards the door, peering in through the broken window. "Harry?" she whispered, squinting into the darkness. Just then, a cloud moved from the moon, filling the room with light. Ginny glanced at the floor, and recoiled back in horror as a dark trail of blood, leading to the window, met her gaze. She turned down the hallway, racing as fast as she could to Dumbledore's office. When she finally reached it, she barged in, red-faced and breathless. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked frantically. "Harry and- Siria are- gone. The-re's blood all- over the - room," she gasped out between sharp, short breaths. From the corner of the room, James spun around and bolted out the door. "Come on!" Dumbledore said, following James. ? Draco's face fell into an undisguised look of horror as his father, whose face was set in a murderous glare, stepped out of the dark shadows. "I really thought you'd be able to do it Draco. I though you'd want me back. A son's love for his father.I guess I was wrong," Lucius Malfoy snapped, walking circles around Draco's trembling, crouched body. "Do you realise what you have done?" he spat into his son's face, holding his chin between his hands. "You have bought a Potter back from the dead. A Potter! Of all the ways you could've bungled up, you had to do it by bringing him back." Lucius stepped back. The glare on his face. "I suppose you think I'm a bastard for doing what I did to Siria. There's just one problem with the story that foolish Weasley told you. She told you what she'd heard, what the rumours were. I never killed my daughter, Draco. I never even gave my daughter to our master-" "He's your master," Draco quickly interrupted. Lucius paused, an eyebrow raised curiously. "Oh? So you've given up what you've lived for all your life now? You've given up on the one man who gave you had and loved?" he asked. "No," Draco replied. "I gave up on the man you pretended to be my saviour. And I gave up on you as well." Lucius' face glared with anger. "How could you do that to my sister? How could you sell your own child?" Draco asked, no longer able to keep quiet. Lucius smirked in satisfaction; satisfaction that confused Draco and intrigued him even more. "You weren't listening," he began. "I already told you that I never, ever sold my daughter to the Dark Lord. I never killed ANY child of mine. You see-" "No, I don't see. Do you really expect me to believe, now after you lied to me all my life?" Draco interrupted. Lucius reached down and slapped him squarely on the face. Draco raised a hand and placed it against his cheek but he felt no pain. His face must have shown his amazement at that, because Lucius cackled and spoke. "Yes, that it but one of the disadvantages in the afterlife. You feel no pain; none emotionally, physically or spiritually. Now, as I was saying, I NEVER killed any child of mine. You know why? Because Siria is not my child." This statement caught Draco off guard. He stared up at his father, knowing that he was telling the truth. Though, at that very moment, he hated the man who stood before him, he'd known him his whole life. Draco, of all people, would know if his father was planning something.. "W-what do you mean?" he stumbled over the words, trying to roll them over his tongue, but his voice seemed to have suddenly died in his throat. "What do I mean? I mean that I did not father Siria. I assure you, I am, unfortunately, your father, but I am not your sister's. Think hard, Draco. Think really hard. Who do you know whose name is so like Siria's, a man you've always heard me cursing about?" Draco stared at Lucius Malfoy, whose eyes were almost black with a bright anger. There was only one man who he could think of, one person whose name was similar to Siria's. But the thought of that man being the father of his half-sister was absurd, he just couldn't believe it. He looked up at his father and he knew that Lucius Malfoy could see the answer brimming in his eyes. "That's right. Sirius Black," Lucius finished off. ? 


End file.
